Un sacrifice éphémère (supercorp)
by Prettylittlecamren
Summary: Quelques microsecondes... C'est tout ce qui avait fallu pour détruire la vie de Kara. La haine et le regret faisaient désormais partie de son quotidien. La douleur, le chagrin et la peine se dissipaient en elle, atteignant un pic de non-retour. Comment traverser les épreuves de la vie quand votre amour s'est envolé? Y a-t-il encore un quelconque espoir?
1. Chapter 1

_**Avertissement:**_ Mention de sang, et de souffrance physiologique.

**Info: **Happy ending, OS transformé en fanfic :)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Kara était assise dans son canapé depuis quelques heures, fixant les informations défilant sur sa télévision. Son après-midi avait été dépourvue de toute activité, et la blonde se sentait plus qu'inutile durant ce moment de crise. Ses pouvoirs avaient disparu depuis trois jours.

En effet, elle avait évité l'assassinat de sa meilleure amie pour la cinquième fois ce mois-ci. Ses meurtriers savaient très bien que la jeune Luthor était sous son aile, et les tentatives devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à contrôler. Le DEO avait donc pour obligation de surveiller 24 heures sur 24 Lena qui avait réussit à pousser Kara à se reposer.

Lena savait que la blonde était Supergirl, et ce depuis leur rencontre. Ce n'était pas une simple paire de lunettes et une queue-de-cheval qui pouvait tromper l'intelligence de la femme, bien que ce "costume" bernait un grand nombre de personnes.

Kara repensait au moment où Lena lui avait finalement avoué qu'elle connaissait son secret. Les larmes de bonheur et de soulagement n'avaient cessé de couler ce jour-là. Mentir à Lena lui devenait insupportable, et le fait que la brune connaisse son identité secrète avait permis un bien grand nombre de sauvetages ses derniers temps.

Kara soupira, fixant le pansement dans lequel était enroulée sa main. Elle grogna de frustration, sentant la douleur de la dernière attaque brûler sa peau. Elle s'était faite blessée par une femme dont les griffes étaient pourvues d'une quantité bien trop importante de kryptonite pour qu'elle puisse se battre correctement. Bien heureusement, le DEO était arrivé de justesse, sauvant par la même occasion les deux femmes sonnées.

Les sourcils de Kara se froncèrent lorsqu'elle lisait les informations sur son écran. Son visage se crispa et sa respiration se coupa brusquement.

_"Une fusillade déclenchée dans les locaux de L-corp. Le FBI est sur place."_

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Kara. Pourquoi ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas par de retour quand il le fallait ? Elle essuya ses larmes, attrapa son manteau et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put vers le grand bâtiment que possédait sa meilleure amie.

Les sirènes résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin à travers les journalistes. Elle les bousculait sans excuse, arrivant tout droit aux limitations faites par les agents du DEO sous couverture. Elle croisa le regard d'un de ses collègues qui la laissa passer sous le bandeau de sécurité.

Les journalistes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Kara Danvers de CatCo avait le droit d'avoir un pass exclusif pour l'événement, ce qui provoqua un léger mouvement de foule. La blonde se retourna brusquement vers eux, serrant les dents dans le processus afin d'éviter l'écoulement de ses pleurs.

**-Lena est mon amie**, s'écria-t-elle vers les journalistes qui stoppèrent toutes paroles face à la réaction de la jeune Danvers. J**e ne suis pas ici en tant que journaliste,** ajouta-t-elle calmement, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Un homme essaya de la retenir, mais la situation soudaine lui avait permis de retrouver une certaine force. Elle se mit alors à courir vers les échanges de coups de feu. Le bruit résonnait dans ses oreilles, indiquant le retour de sa super ouïe. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle arrivait à l'étage de Lena.

Les deux assassins étaient menottés et marchaient tête baissée en direction de la sortie, accompagnés des agents du DEO. Le regard de Kara tomba brusquement dans celui de sa sœur. Elle analysa l'expression de visage de la rousse, dont le regard fut brusquement tiré vers le sol.

Les sourcils de Kara se contractèrent dans l'incompréhension, détaillant l'expression intrigante d'Alex, puis se mit à courir vers la double porte du bureau de Lena.

**-Non**! Cria Alex bien trop tard.

Les pleurs déchirants brisèrent le cœur d'Alex. Elle regarda le corps de sa sœur s'effondrer au sol face à la découverte macabre de la scène. Lena était étendue sur la moquette de son bureau, le sang s'écoulant à vitesse plus que meurtrière de sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et dirigés vers la porte où se tenait Kara, enveloppée de sa sœur.

Ses orbes habituellement si verts et pétillants de vie ne reflétaient désormais plus qu'un vide astral, dépourvu d'un quelconque battement de paupières. Le sang jonchait le sol et les murs, les tapissant d'une couleur vive et horrifiante. La main de la brune était également recouverte du liquide visqueux dans sa dernière tentative de limiter l'écoulement de ce fluide nécessaire et précieux à sa vie. Elle s'était battue pour vivre.

Kara se leva brusquement, poussant sa sœur par la même occasion. Elle attrapa avec délicatesse le corps de la brune, le tirant contre le sien dans le but d'entendre un quelconque battement de cœur. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. L'organe si précieux de la femme ne se contractait plus. La mélodie autrefois si harmonieuse ne résonnait plus dans la cochlée de la jeune Danvers.

Kara se mit alors à pousser sa bouche contre celle de la jeune Luthor, laissant échapper trois long souffle puissant, et poussa dans un geste délicat ses mains contre les côtes de la femme dans le but ultime de faire battre à nouveau son cœur.

Elle fut soudainement arrêtée par deux bras protecteurs, la sortant de sa transe. Kara éclata en sanglots, le cœur brisé à l'absence du battement de celui de Lena dans ses oreilles. La femme qu'elle aimait si profondément était étendu sur le sol froid, sans vie apparente.

-**Shuuuut**, lâcha Alex en berçant le corps de Kara contre le sien alors qu'une équipe scientifique fit irruption dans la pièce. Une bâche blanche recouvrit rapidement le corps de la Luthor dans un geste plus que négligé par l'équipe médicale.

**-Non, non, non, non, non**, s'exclama rapidement Kara en retirant le plastique et en tirant la brune une fois de plus contre son corps. L'odeur du sang provoqua une nausée de la part d'Alex, mais elle se devait de rester pour sa sœur. Kara plongea son nez dans le cou de la brune, respirant certainement pour la dernière fois son parfum fruité. Son cœur était brisé. Il battait à vive allure, entouré d'épines pointues, lui provoquant une douleur intense à chaque battement.

L'idée de voir Lena morte à ce jour lui était impossible. Elle devait certainement faire un cauchemar. Mais le poids de la réalité la submergea tel un ouragan. Alex avait attrapé le corps de Kara fermement dans ses bras afin de laisser son équipe s'occuper de celui sans vie de la jeune Luthor. Kara était bien trop rongée par l'émotion pour se débattre.

Lena Luthor était morte cette même journée, tuée à cause de son nom. Elle était devenue un martyr de National City.

Kara fixait le vide face à elle. Une expression livide était étendue sur son visage, cachant la quantité tumultueuse de sensations qu'elle éprouvait en elle à ce même moment. Alex passait avec délicatesse un tissu contre la paume de ses mains, retirant le liquide rougeâtre qui s'était oxydée au contact de l'air.

Alex était brisée de voir sa sœur dans un tel état. Elle savait que Kara aimait la brune plus qu'elle ne le laissait entendre. Ses années d'expérience ne lui en disaient clairement pas le contraire. Les sourires échangés, les regards profonds, rien ne pouvait la dissuader de ses pensées.

Alex laissa échapper un long souffle après avoir terminé la tâche. Elle vida le contenu de la bassine dans l'évier, laissant l'eau rougeâtre s'échapper par la tuyauterie du DEO. Les blessures physiques de Kara avaient disparu, et ses pouvoirs semblaient de retour, mais Alex ne pouvait en être sûre au vu de l'état de sa sœur.

**-Kara **? Lâcha Alex en posant sa main sur les genoux de Kara, qui se tenait assise sur le lit, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Aucun mouvement ne fut émis. Le regard de Kara semblait toujours fixer l'arme face à elle, posée contre la table d'auscultation en métal grise. **Kara écoute-moi**, ajouta la rousse en levant le regard de Kara dans le sien. Les orbes bleus se connectèrent alors avec le marron profond. **Tu es forte, tu vas surmonter cette épreuve**, laissa-t-elle échapper faiblement, observant la larme silencieuse couler du regard de sa sœur.

Kara Danvers a définitivement perdu une partie d'elle a ce même moment. Son cœur, tout comme son être étaient définitivement détruits.

Trois jours plus tard, Kara toute vêtue de noir se trouvait face à une tombe ouverte. Le cercueil de Lena volait à au-dessus du trou béant, entouré de petits mondes terre attendant de se faire entasser les uns sur les autres afin de recouvrir le cercueil luxueux.

Alex avait tout pris en main. Elle avait respecté les souhaits fait par la brune dans son testament, car oui Lena avait un testament. La jeune Luthor se trouvait constamment en danger, et écrire sur papier ses souhaits d'après mort était le seul moyen de savoir que sa fortune ne serait pas perdue.

C'est ainsi que Kara était devenu héritière d'une agence multinationale, et par la même occasion multimilliardaire. L-corp était dirigée à nouveau par Sam, le personnel suivait ses ordres, mais Kara restait sa patronne. Bien que la blonde s'en moquait. Elle se foutait de l'argent de Lena, elle se foutait du pouvoir qu'elle avait dorénavant, bien que savoir que Lena lui faisait assez confiance pour lui faire hériter de toute sa fortune lui rendait un brin de tranquillité dans l'esprit.

Tout ce que Kara voulait était le retour de sa bien-aimée. Revoir ses yeux verts une dernière fois, sentir la chaleur de son corps à ses côtés ou tout simplement entendre son cœur battre. Mais elle savait que cela était impossible.

Alex ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de dire au revoir à Lena. Elle avait été emmenée de force loin d'elle afin de subir une autopsie. Une autopsie dans laquelle il avait déchiré son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus assez présentable, ne laissant plus d'autre choix que de sceller le cercueil recouvert de plomb sur demande d'Alex. Elle savait que Kara tenterait de jeter des regards à travers le bois précieux.

Kara leva le regard vers le prêtre, n'écoutant pas ses piètres mots. Elles savaient que l'écouter rendrait la mort de Lena réelle. Elle sentit une main glisser dans le bas de son dos. Son regard tomba dans celui de sa sœur, qui lui lançait un faible sourire rempli de regret. Une énième larme coula de l'œil de Kara, tirée par la forte gravité de la Terre.

Elle serra sa mâchoire et tenta au mieux de se contrôler sachant qu'elle allait devoir dire quelques mots pour Lena devant ses amis. Ils étaient en comité restreint. La mort de la brune avait été rendu publique dès les premières heures du décès, mais l'enterrement était resté privé. Ennemi et allié avaient fait la paix dans ce moment de tristesse absolue. Nia, Brainy, James, Kelly, J'onn, les super-friends étaient présents en arc de cercle, les larmes bordant leurs yeux et la peine rongeant leur corps.

Andrea se trouvait un peu exclu du cercle, mais elle était présente, voulant dire au revoir à son ancienne meilleure amie. Lillian, elle, avait un visage fermé, et l'expression de celui-ci était indiscernable, cachée par une paire de lunettes noire et épaisse. Elle avait perdu ses deux enfants. C'était l'unique Luthor restante, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible face aux gens.

Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est que les larmes coulaient contre ses joues, tombant dans une petite encoche qu'elle avait créée pour ses lunettes. Décidément, son ego était vraiment important.

Kara s'avança lorsque le prêtre stoppa ses paroles. Elle aligna ses pas avec lenteur, posant sa main contre le bois dur pendant quelques longues secondes. Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant avec force avant de se tourner vers le petit public face à elle. Elle poussa ses mains dans les poches de son trench noir, et fixa les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Autrefois cette disposition lui aurait donné un sentiment d'enfermement, de claustrophobie, mais la peine et le regret la submergeaient tellement qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour un autre sentiment. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra pour prendre la parole.

**-Lena était ma meilleure amie**, commença-t-elle faiblement, poussant ses yeux dans les différents regards face à elle. **C'était la femme la plus forte, la plus intelligente et courageuse que j'ai rencontrée. Elle avait tout pour elle, la beauté, une prestance majestueuse, des connaissances infinies. Elle était parfaite**, lâcha-t-elle comme si cela était une évidence. **Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses en presque quatre ans, surmonté de nombreuses épreuves, et nous nous sommes pardonnées de nombreuses choses, par moments même impardonnables. Mais c'était ainsi que se déroulait notre amitié. Nous avons prouvé au monde qu'un Super et un Luthor pouvaient vivre en harmonie malgré leur famille,** Alex jeta un coup d'œil à Andrea qui semblait surprise par l'annonce, mais la douleur de sa sœur était ce qui l'importait pour le moment.

Elle regarda Kara s'autodétruire face à ses amis. Elle décida alors de s'approcher d'elle afin de lui donner un peu de courage pour la fin. Elle posa sa main à nouveau dans le bas de son dos, traçant des petits cercles réguliers. Kara la remercia avec un petit sourire et retourna son attention vers le sol. Elle se baissa et attrapa une poignée de terre, après avoir posé une unique rose sur le cercueil qui descendait désormais en rythme avec les battements de son cœur.

**-Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours**, déclara Kara en lançant la terre sur le cercueil, provoquant un petit bruit de pluie qui la brisa encore un peu plus. Elle sauta dans les bras d'Alex qui la serrait tellement fort que la kryptonienne avait du mal à respirer. **Je l'aimais tellement**, avoua Kara dans son cou, **j'étais ... j'étais amou**..., les mots ne voulaient pas quitter la bouche de la blonde, bien trop émus pour le moment.

**-Je sais,** lâcha Alex dans son oreille. C'est ainsi qu'elle se laissa submerger par les pleurs, se laissant porter désespérément par la force des bras de sa sœur.

Cela faisait un mois que Kara n'était pas retournée au travail. Un mois depuis la mort de Lena, assassinée sauvagement par sa faute. Rien de cela ne serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas perdu ses pouvoirs, si elle était plus forte, plus endurante qu'aujourd'hui. Lena serait toujours en vie, rigolant et flirtant sans vergogne à ses côtés. Elle serait là, lui lançant des sourires à tomber par terre, et des touchers doux et électrisant.

Le lit de Kara était devenu son meilleur ami. Elle ne sortait plus, ne mangeait plus et ne faisait que dormir. C'était la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvée pour faire vivre la brune.

Rêver

Bien que ses rêves terminaient régulièrement en cauchemars face à la scène macabre à laquelle elle avait dû faire face. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était les orbes livides de la brune, démunis de toute conscience, et le sang surplombant son petit corps dans un flot régulier et rapide.

Sa sœur lui rendait visite chaque jour, et la poussait à reprendre goût à la vie. Elle avait conseillé à la blonde de reprendre le travail, et de faire honneur à Lena avec un article sur elle. Mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Kara pensa pendant plusieurs heures à cette idée. Cela lui permettrait à commencer un processus de deuil, mais rendrait la mort de son amie bien plus réelle.

La jeune Danvers ferma les yeux et poussa sa paire de mains contre son visage dans un mouvement long, frottant sa peau avec une telle force qu'elle pouvait sentir une douleur contre ses joues. Elle souffla fortement, et attrapa son ordinateur, l'allumant pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois. Kara prit un long souffle et se mit à se laisser guider par ses doigts agiles.

Les larmes glissaient le long des joues de la blonde. Elle avait essayé de rester objective, mais ne s'était pu empêcher de glisser sa peine dans l'article. Les sanglots l'avaient envahi à la vitesse de la lumière alors qu'elle appuyait sur envoyer.

Elle devait reprendre sa vie en main. Lena n'aurait jamais accepté qu'elle se laisse mourir ainsi. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté qu'à elle se morfondre toute la journée à ne plus connaître le cycle du soleil. Kara devait se battre pour la mémoire de la jeune Luthor, elle devait se battre pour que la mort de la femme ne se soit pas passé en vain.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se changea en costume et s'envola dans la ville bondée de National City, où le crime avait récemment repris du service.

* * *

**Hey! Mon OS a dérivé en fic :( J'espère que cette première partie vous plait :D Dans la deuxième j'avais créer un journal, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas mettre de photo sur ce site, je dois donc tout récrire :( Je fais ça rapidement ! Laissez moi savoir si cela vous a plu, et vos théories pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la suite sur wattpad :) Merci d'avoir lu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour ces adorables premiers commentaires :D Je voulais rappeler que c'est une sorte d'AU étant donné que Lena a rapidement découvert que Kara était Supergirl :D. Voila :) Je mets à jour pour être en simultané avec Wattpad, donc le chapitre 3 arrivera certainement ce soir ;).**

* * *

**J (Guest):**

**Désolée pour ce surplus d'émotion :( Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te remontera le moral par rapport à l'autre chapitre ;). En effet Lillian n'est finalement pas un monstre sans ****cœur xD, je me suis un peu inspirée du développement de relation que nous avons eu entre Lena et elle en saison 4. Kara est milliardaire effectivement ahah, et je trouve ça un peu bizarre même l'ayant écrit :'). En effet, Lena n'a pas été aussi aveugle que dans la série dans cette mini fic que dans la série. Il me fallait une base solide sans problème apparent :') Encore merci pour ton commentaire! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard:**

Alex marchait à travers la forêt d'Emerald Bay State Park. La douce odeur de la mer avait rapidement envahi ses sinus, tandis qu'elle portait deux sacs remplis de provision de premier soin. Elle marchait à travers la neige depuis une dizaine de minutes, suivant le chemin devenu familier au cours du dernier mois.

Il lui fallut encore cinq autres minutes avant d'arriver devant un cabanon recouvert de végétation, se camouflant parfaitement dans l'immense forêt. Elle laissa tomber brusquement les sacs sur le palier, épuisée de son effort. Puis, elle frappa contre le bois dur six fois avec deux secondes d'écart entre chaque coups. C'était leur signal. Le son de l'ouverture des divers verrous fut émis avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

**-Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié**, lâcha la femme alors que son regard tomba dans celui de la rousse.

**-Comment je pourrais t'oublier quand ma sœur ne cesse de parler et de souffrir de ta mort,** répondit tristement Alex en entrant dans le petit chalet, portant les deux sacs avant de les poser sur le plan de travail. L'espace était chaleureux et étroit mais il y avait le nécessaire pour survivre correctement.

**-Comment va-t-elle **? Demanda Lena en serrant sa mâchoire pour garder les larmes bordant ses yeux.

-**Très mal, comme d'habitude**, avoua Alex en déballant les articles sur le plan de travail.** Mais elle a recommencé le travail en restant dans son lit**, ajouta Alex en haussant les épaules.** Elle a écrit un article sur toi**, lâcha-t-elle en tirant le papier de sa poche. Lena l'attrapa et serra le papier entre ses mains. **Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le lire maintenant.**

Lena se moqua de l'avertissement d'Alex et se mit à lire. Il lui fallait quelque chose qui la rapproche de près ou de loin à Kara, et à ce moment même, ce papier était le seul moyen.

* * *

CatCo magazine

Quand votre nom est une menace à votre vie.

Hommage à Lena Luthor

Par Kara danvers, le 16 décembre 2019

(photo) Lena Luthor lors dune séance photo pour le Đaily Planet en 2018.

Lena Luthor s'est vu être sauvagement assassinée le 15 novembre 2019 par un duo de meurtriers de sexe masculin. Le FBI s'est rendu sur place en un temps-record, mais la femme était déjà morte à ce même moment. Aucune trace de Supergirl qui à ce moment avait perdu ses pouvoirs suite à l'aide qu'elle a fourni pour la multitude d'autres tentatives d'assassinat sur la jeune Luthor. Malgré toutes les mesures prises pour sa sécurité, la jeune PDG est décédée à l'âge de 31 ans

Elle était vouée à un avenir prometteur, et a aidé à sauver le monde un nombre incalculable de fois, alors **comment une jeune femme aussi déterminé à rendre l'espèce humaine meilleure a-t-elle pu finir au centre d'un massacre organisé envers sa propre personne ?** Lena était un membre de la famille Luthor. Elle est issue de l'union de son père Lionel Luthor, et de sa mère une femme irlandaise décédée lorsque Lena n'avait que 4 ans. La jeune enfant s'est donc vu être adoptée par le couple Luthor. Lionel est mort quelques années plus tard, laissant la jeune femme dans un environnement sombre et mal aimant. Son frère s'est vu être rongé par un désir ardant de tuer superman, et sa mère adoptive faisait des allers-retours entre leur manoir et la prison.

De son côté, Lena a grandi seule en pension où elle a pu forger son intelligence. Lena faisait partie par dépit de la famille Luthor. Elle ne cessait de parler de l'amour de sa vraie famille, l'amour que lui avait donné sa mère biologique, qui hantait ses esprits malgré ses maigres souvenirs. Elle avait finit par la rejoindre aux cieux. Lena n'avait rien d'une Luthor. Elle se battait bec et ongles pour que son nom de famille n'est plus la même connotation, elle se battait contre les personnes qui ne méritaient pas de vivre. Lena Luthor était une bonne personne.

D'après les enquêtes du FBI, les deux hommes travaillaient pour une organisation terroriste visant à exterminer les extraterrestres. Mais cette piste ne tient pas la route puisque d'après des tests sanguins approfondis après la découverte du corps, la jeune Luthor était bel et bien humaine. **Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu les pousser à faire cela ?** Cette question est sur toutes les langues depuis ce dernier mois. Le FBI cherche les liens manquant à cette histoire sans jamais rien trouver. Ils espèrent trouver une piste rapidement.

**Qu'en est-il de Supergirl?** Tout comme ma propre personne, Supergirl s'est écartée de la civilisation afin d'effectuer son deuil. Lena était une personne très importante pour nous deux, et son absence se fait ressentir. C'était une femme extraordinaire que très peu de gens connaissaient réellement. Elle était fermée à de nouvelles relations, bien trop effrayée de se faire trahir comme la plupart des gens le faisaient. C'était une femme forte et pleine de vie et de bonheur. Elle s'est malheureusement éteinte trop tôt, martyre de cette ville xénophobe. Elle a été jugée et tuée car elle portait le même nom qu'un fou insignifiant. Elle a été tuée car elle était bien trop bonne pour ce monde. Lena Luthor devrait-être un modèle pour les enfants de demain.

Repose en paix, nous ne t'oublierons jamais.

* * *

Elle avait eu du mal à lire les premiers mots. Elle pouvait sentir la peine à travers les mots employés. Elle savait que Kara devait rester objective, mais la blonde n'avait pu empêcher de laisser paraître sa douleur.

Les larmes coulaient librement de ses joues, rejoignant avec rapidité le sol et gondolant par endroit le papier qu'elle tenait fermement entre les mains. Elle se souvenait de ce 15 novembre. Elle se souvenait des deux hommes armés qui étaient entrés dans son bureau. Elle se souvenait des deux balles ayant ricoché contre son gilet par balle tandis qu'Alex pénétrait dans la pièce afin de menotter les deux hommes alors. Lena s'était laissée tomber sur le sol, choquée de la scène qui s'était offerte à elle.

Alex et elle avait mis en place un plan de mort imminente qui devait se dérouler dans les jours à venir, mais cette dernière attaque avait été l'occasion parfaite.

_**Flashback**_

Les deux hommes avaient été chassés de la pièce, prêts à se faire emmener dans les locaux du DEO après quelques fouilles. Alex courait aux côtés de Lena, retirant avec rapidité son haut et le gilet par balle afin de vérifier si la puissance des balles n'avaient pas provoqué de dégât.

Lena grimaça au contact de la main d'Alex sur ses côtes, certainement fêlées pour quelques-unes d'entre elles. Elle appliqua un spray froid pour soulager la douleur et observa le regard livide de la brune. Le choc traversé son visage avec puissance, la laissant complètement bouche bée pour la sixième fois de ce mois.

**-Lena c'est le moment,** lâcha la rousse en retirant des poches de sang ainsi qu'une seringue de la trousse de secours.

**-Non, non, je n'ai pas dit au revoir à Kara!** S'exclama Lena en secouant avec force la tête.

**-Lena nous n'avons pas le temps, elle sera ici d'une minute à l'autre,** s'exclama Alex rongée par la peur d'être interrompu.

**-Nous ne lui en avons même pas parlé !** Ajouta-t-elle violemment se saisissant du poignet de la directrice.

**-Elle ne peut rien savoir**, déclara Alex. **Elle est en danger. Elle est la cible de cette histoire. Si nous lui avons notre plan tout tombe à l'eau,** affirma Alex. **Je ne veux pas voir ma sœur souffrir, mais c'est le seul moyen de la protéger.**

**-Pourquoi moi ?** Demanda Lena les larmes coulant librement de ses yeux.

**-Tu le sauras bientôt,** déclara Alex en poussant l'aiguille contre la peau de la brune. Ce liquide provoquerait l'arrêt du cœur de Lena sans pour autant provoquer de problème neurologique. Les deux femmes avaient travaillé sur ce sérum pendant de nombreuses semaines, et elle espérait que le résultat soit au rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui.

**-Fait le**, ordonna la brune après quelques secondes. Alex appliqua un léger sourire sur son visage, et laissa glisser le liquide dans le corps de la brune, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux face à l'arrêt de mouvement de la part du corps de Lena. Sa respiration était coupée, et son corps sans vie reposait entre ses bras, espérant que le plan se déroulait comme convenu.

Elle posa le corps de la femme avec délicatesse sur le sol, et plaça la poche de sang contre le cœur à l'arrêt de Lena, laissant couler le fluide doucement donnant un effet de réel à la scène. Elle poussa la main de la jeune Luthor contre sa poitrine, l'imprégnant du liquide pure, et quitta la pièce sans dernier regard.

Kara allait les détester.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Lena essuya les larmes vacantes de ses yeux, essayant d'oublier la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle le faisait pour Kara. Les deux femmes avaient rapidement compris qu'une organisation secrète voulait voir supergirl souffrir. Lena et elle passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis quelques mois. La toile parlait même d'une relation secrète entre la Super et la Luthor.

Certaines personnes de Catco avaient même demandé à Kara, sachant que la blonde était la meilleure amie de Lena et qu'elle serait certainement au courant d'une quelconque relation. La seule réponse donnée par la jeune Danvers dans cette situation était un rougissement profond, accompagné d'un "non" timide et douteux.

**-Des nouvelles **? Demanda Lena afin de briser le silence pesant. Alex avait fini de préparer un café pour la brune et elle. Elle avait définitivement besoin de se réchauffer après cette longue marche dans la neige.

**-Oui,** commença Alex.** Kara était absente des radars pendant pas mal de temps. Ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de se trouver à proximité. Mais Supergirl a récemment repris du service. De nouveaux signaux ont été détectés en périphérie de la ville. Pas de kryptonite en vu, et ils semblent toujours ignorer l'identité de Supergirl. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en danger pour le moment. Ils vont certainement lui donner encore un peu de répit**, **mais il nous reste peu de temps**, avoua Alex avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

**-Ça fait quelques jours qu'elle ne quitte pas le DEO. Elle veut vraiment trouver les personnes qui ont embauchés tes "assassins",** dit-elle accompagnée d'une imitation de guillemet avec ses mains**, mais nous ne pouvons lui fournir aucune information. Elle serait sans doute capable d'aller se jeter dans le gueule du loup.**

Lena soupira bruyamment. Elle se retourna vers son PC et lança un énième scan sur National city, révélant les fameux signaux énoncés par la rousse. Il se trouvait dans un petit entrepôt dont elle ignorait l'existence. Elle pirata les caméras de vidéosurveillance, ne remarquant rien d'anormal pour le moment.

**-Je vais surveiller les différentes entrées et je vous préviendrai au moindre mouvement. On ne peut pas les laisser atteindre Kara. Tout cela n'aurait servit à rien**, avoua Lena en partageant son écran sur les différentes télévisions présentes dans le petit chalet. Alex hocha silencieusement la tête, observant le regard toujours aussi inquiet de la brune.

**-Tu sais que Kara et toi allaient devoir avoir une longue et profonde conversation quand tout sera fini ?** Lâcha Alex en haussant les sourcils. Lena la regarda de coin de sachant pas forcément où la rousse voulait en venir.

**-Il faudrait déjà qu'elle nous pardonne,** avoua t-elle en baissant son regard vers le sol, les yeux remplis de larmes une nouvelle fois.

**-Elle te pardonnera toujours Lena**, déclara Alex en s'avançant vers la jeune Luthor. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, la poussant à initier un contact visuel.** Vous êtes plus toutes les deux que vous ne le pensez,** ajouta t-elle en haussant les épaules. Lena fronça à nouveau les sourcils. **Arrête de faire cette tête, tu me fais penser à Kara. Bien qu'elle a enfin compris mes propos, **déclara t-elle.** Quant à moi, elle n'a pas le choix de me pardonner, je ne lui laisserais pas le choix, **ajouta t-elle en haussant les épaules.

**-Je dois y aller,** lâcha Alex en remettant sa veste humide. J**'ai de la route, et Kara va certainement avoir besoin d'un rappel pour manger**, avoua t-elle tristement.** Je serais de retour d'ici une semaine ou deux, mais on garde contact par signal satellite?**

Lena hocha la tête, suivant tristement la rousse vers l'entrée. Alex rejoint le porche glissant, et se retourna vers la jeune Luthor. Elle prit une profonde respiration et attira la jeune femme dans ses bras, provoquant un gémissement de surprise de sa part. Elle ne l'avait jamais traité ainsi et ce geste réchauffait en quelque sorte le cœur de la brune.

Quelques larmes coulaient de ses yeux, rejoignant timidement le cou d'Alex. C'est à ce même moment que la rousse eu la confirmation de ses derniers doutes. Lena aimait profondément et follement Kara, sa sœur, son tout.

**-Tout va bien se terminer, vous serez réunit au plus vite, je te le promet**, affirma la plus vieille sœur Danvers sous un souffle dans son oreille. Lena hocha la tête avec douceur, reniflant rapidement sous le coups de l'émotion.

**-Merci**, lâcha la brune en s'extirpant de la prise d'Alex. Elle lui sourit timidement et s'éloigna de la brune, la laissant une fois de plus dans une solitude presque destructrice.

* * *

_**Hey! Voilà, j'espère que cette nouvelle vous fait plaisir :) Les deux premiers chapitres étaient la première partie de mon OS, qui grâce aux conseils de Madoka Ayu et ses idées s'est transformée en fic (environ 8-10 chapitres si je ne déborde pas trop) :) Merci d'avoir lu!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite comme promis :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Lisa418: Merci pour ton super commentaire ! Comme d'hab xD Peut-être que je l'arrêterai au moment crucial...peut être...tu verras xD Je ne sais pas sur quel site tu vas lire, ou si tu vas lire en double mais bonne lecture ahah !**

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard:**

Kara se baladait dans le ciel de National City. Aujourd'hui marquait la sixième semaine de mort de Lena. Son cœur souffrait et ne battait plus comme avant. Les larmes coulaient avec force de ses yeux, se glaçant au contact de l'air hivernal. Elles collaient à sa peau, se détachant après quelques secondes, rejoignant le sol froid de la ville calme.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue, le calme régnait à nouveau dans la ville. Les tabloïds avaient été heureux de son retour surprenant. Elle avait sauvé des milliers de vies ces derniers jours. À l'époque, cette idée aurait suffit à combler son cœur de bonheur, mais aujourd'hui, plus rien ne pouvait lui porter ce sentiment d'épanouissement.

Sa vie était détruite à la seconde où Lena était partie. La douleur de sa perte se faisait encore ressentir, toujours plus au final. Plus le temps passait et plus son manque devenait insoutenable.

Les nuits, elle parcourait le ciel, volant au plus haut pour laisser échapper ses cris de douleur et de désespoir. Rien ne pourrait combler ce trou béant qui rongeait son être depuis déjà un mois et demi.

**-Kara, une femme se fait agresser sur la cinquième avenue. Il semblerait qu'il y ait pas mal d'individus. Nous sommes en chemin**, lâcha Alex à travers la communication. Kara secoua la tête afin de sortir de ses pensées moroses et répondu affirmatif à l'appel de sa sœur, volant à toute allure à travers les rues bondées de National City.

Une fois sur place, Kara perçut une jeune femme dont l'espèce lui était inconnue. Quatre hommes se tenaient autour d'elle, montrant leur supériorité en lançant des coups violents sur son petit corps sans défenses.

Les yeux de Kara se mirent à luire d'une teinte orangée, montrant sa colère. Le contrôle lui échappait, rongée par une haine exponentielle.

**-Hey!** Cria-t-elle de plein poumon. Le groupe se tourna vers elle, affichant un regard rempli de détermination.

**-Supergirl, quelle surprise,** lâcha un des hommes en penchant sa tête de droite à gauche, faisant craquer ses vertèbres, accompagné d'un sourire dédaigneux.

**-Laissez la tranquille**, s'écria-t-elle en respectant une distance de sécurité entre les individus et elle.

Un des hommes secoua négativement la tête, et lança à nouveau un coup de pied sur la femme recroquevillée sur le sol. Ce geste provoqua une rage interne dans le corps de Kara, pensant à cette pauvre femme qu'elle devait sauver.

Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi mourir par des assassins. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir comme elle l'avait fait avec Lena. Elle devait l'aider, pour la mémoire de sa meilleure amie. Plus personne ne mourrait sous sa surveillance tant qu'elle aurait un souffle de vie.

La Kryptonienne s'élança alors avec force vers l'un des quatre hommes, le poussant contre la carcasse d'une voiture non loin de là. Elle regarda l'humain s'écraser contre le sol dur et froid, et se retourna à nouveau vers les trois autres hommes, horrifiés. Elle attrapa l'un d'eux par le col, lui donnant un coup violent dans ses parties intimes, et le laissa s'effondrer contre le sol humide.

Puis la kryptonienne tourna son attention vers les deux restants, les attrapant tous deux par le cou, et les soulevant du sol avec puissance. Elle sentait leurs mains s'enrouler autour de ses poignets, essayant de s'extirper de sa prise qu'elle resserra un peu plus fort, empêchant la moindre particule d'oxygène à rejoindre leur poumon.

Son visage était rongé par la colère alors qu'elle regardait les hommes face à elle suffoquer. Ils le méritaient. Par leur faute, une femme souffrait. Une innocente aurait pu mourir tout comme Lena l'avait fait.

**-Supergirl !** Entendit-elle crier derrière elle.

La voix de sa sœur résonnait dans sa tête, mais la prise entre ses mains était guidée par la peine et la haine. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser partir. Elle sentit une main se poser contre son épaule, mais elle était concentrée sur le visage des deux hommes qui commençaient à bleuir. **Lâche-les!** Hurla Alex en la poussant, sans pour autant la faire bouger d'un centimètre. La rousse comprit rapidement que Kara était envahie par la fureur. La perte de Lena avait fait pousser la colère en elle, et s'était enfin décidée à se manifester.

**-Ils n'ont pas tué cette femme! Ils n'ont pas tué Lena ! **S'exclama-t-elle à nouveau. **Je sais que tu te sens coupable,** ajouta-t-elle, **mais Lena n'aurait jamais voulu que tu tues ces hommes, que tu soies responsable sciemment de la mort de qui que ce soit, ou que tu bafoues tes principes !** Affirma-t-elle avec vigueur.

Le visage de Kara changea brusquement à la mention de la brune. Ses traits tombèrent brutalement dans une mine de choc et de tristesse. Elle lâcha les deux hommes qui s'écroulèrent au sol, et fut tout à coup submergée par de violents pleurs.

Les quatre hommes furent embarqués alors que Kara restait là, le regard vide, ses larmes inondant ses yeux rendant sa vue brouillée. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, envahie par une émotion bien trop familière.

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?** Lâcha-t-elle en pleurant dans le cou de sa soeur, enroulant avec force ses bras autour de sa taille.

**-Shuuut, tout va bien se passer,** répondit Alex en la serrant avec puissance et compassion.

Mon Dieu comment sa soeur allait-elle leur pardonner ? Elle commençait à se demander si cela avait été une bonne idée de lui cacher la vérité, de ne pas la mettre dans la confidence. Assurément Kara serait anéantie par ce secret qui pesait de plus en plus sur le cœur de l'aînée des Danvers. Lena et Alex avaient monté la mort de la brune dans le but de la protéger mais n'avaient-elles pas fait plus de mal que de bien ?

Lena commençait clairement à manquer le contact humain. La dernière fois remontait désormais à une semaine, mais semblait dater de quelques mois. La solitude était quelque chose qui la rendait folle, bien qu'elle ait dû y faire face de nombreuses fois dans sa vie.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Aujourd'hui elle avait Kara, ses amis, et même sa mère. Elle avait l'habitude de voir la Super tous les jours. Déjeuner avec elle était devenu quelque chose d'ancrée dans leur quotidien. Et ce manque se faisait cruellement ressentir. Ne pas voir la blonde pendant ses six longues dernières semaines la tuait à petit feu.

Elle se rejouait ses derniers souvenirs en sa compagnie. La jeune Danvers lui avait ramené un plat venu tout droit du Mexique. Sans doute l'un des meilleurs repas de sa vie. Le goût de la nourriture avait été agréable, mais les câlins qui avaient suivi avaient certainement été la meilleure partie du repas.

Lena secoua la tête au souvenir et se concentra une nouvelle fois sur les caméras de l'entrepôt. Alex ne pouvait malheureusement pas envoyer d'équipe sans aucune preuve, et Lena restait à l'affût d'un quelconque signalement, mouvement ou même attaque.

Cette semaine avait été plutôt calme. Seuls les passant se baladaient devant le grand bâtiment. Plus aucun signalement de kryptonite en vue. Les satellites avaient sans doute fait une erreur.

Le mouvement d'un morceau de bois posé contre le bâtiment la fit sursauter dans un premier temps. C'était faible et caché dans le coin de la caméra, mais le bois était bien trop volumineux pour bouger seul. Elle zooma sur cette partie, et perçu un homme habillé de noir, tenant fermement une valise. Lena fronça les sourcils, et lança une analyse sur le coffre. Une quantité de substance plus que dangereuse semblait émaner à travers les parois en cuir de la mallette.

Kryptonite

C'était leur signal.

Lena prit une rapide capture d'écran, tentant de calmer ses tremblements de peur. Elle envoya le fichier avec rapidité dans les locaux du DEO, espérant qu'Alex soit au courant dans les minutes à venir.

Kara se trouvait dans une pièce isolée du DEO. Les parois des murs ne lui permettaient pas d'entendre les bruits aux alentours. Elle était assise sur un canapé, les mains posées nerveusement sur ses genoux alors qu'elle sentait le regard insistant de Kelly sur elle. Elle fixait le sol, bougeant énergiquement ses jambes recouvertes d'un survêtement d'entraînement noir du DEO.

Les deux femmes se trouvaient dans cette pièce coupée du monde depuis déjà vingt minutes. Aucune d'elles n'avait pris la parole. Kelly laissait le temps à la jeune Danvers de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle était arrivée au DEO dans un état lamentable, pleurant à chaudes larmes, tremblant violemment sous le choc et l'émotion.

Alex avait alors demandé de l'aide à la soeur de James pour la sienne. Elle lui avait avoué l'identité secrète de celle-ci, il y a quelques semaines, et Kelly n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé avec la blonde. Elle se trouvait désormais devant elle, plus que brisée.

La psychothérapeute la fixa, envoyant un regard d'encouragement face à la situation. Kara prit une profonde respiration, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas quitter la pièce avant d'avoir parlé à la petite amie de sa soeur. La plus vieille Danvers ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix, les émetteurs de kryptonite à faible dose l'empêchaient de sortir d'ici.

Elle leva alors la tête, connectant ses orbes bleus dans les marrons de l'autre femme. La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement, penchant sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

**-Je suis prête**, lâcha Kara avec la voix craquelant.

Kelly soupira faiblement, positionnant correctement le papier sur lequel elle avait écrit ses questions pendant ce long moment de silence.

**-Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui avec ces hommes ? **Demanda Kelly dans un premier temps, d'une voix douce et calme.

**-Je les ai presque tué**, avoua directement la blonde, fixant le sol avec honte. **Ils ont attaqué cette pauvre femme, **commença-t-elle en se redressant faiblement. **Tout ce dont je pouvais penser c'était Lena,** avoua-t-elle suivit d'un silence pesant.

Kelly fronça les sourcils, observant les gestes de Kara qui démontraient qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

**-Pourquoi **? S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce et apaisante. La fille du ciel la regarda alors, fronçant les sourcils, serrant la mâchoire. Elle ne voulait pas parler, mais elle le devait.

**-Elle s'est faite tuer par ma faute, et je ne voulais pas que cette femme subisse le même sort, **déclara-elle. Une larme coula le long de ses joues, suivant le chemin devenu plus que familier ces dernières semaines.

**-Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort...**

**-Bien sur que si ! **S'exclama Kara en se levant brusquement, coupant la psychologue.** Elle est morte par ma faute! J'étais censée la protéger, je lui avais promis**! Cria-t-elle envahis par les sanglots. Quelques secondes passèrent, kelly la laissa reprendre ses émotions, sachant pertinemment que parler à ce même moment ne servirait à rien. **Je suis désolée**, s'excusa-t-elle finalement en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le canapé, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

**-Ce sentiment de peine et de regret est normal dans ces situations**, avoua Kelly.** Mais tu dois comprendre que la mort de Lena n'est pas de ta faute, **lâcha la jeune femme d'un ton doux. **Je peux t'affirmer d'après mon expérience que la peine sera toujours présente. Mais elle s'étouffera avec le temps, lorsque tu te seras pardonnée, **assura la brune en s'approchant de Kara, et en posant une main dans le haut de son dos.

**-Ça fait tellement mal,** avoua la blonde en tirant ses cheveux dans un geste fort et déchirant.

**-Je sais,** lâcha Kelly en appliquant des cercles réguliers, une larme coulant de ses yeux aux souvenirs de son amie.

**-Elle me manque tellement**, déclara la kryptonienne entre deux sanglots. **Son sourire, son odeur, ses touchers... Je l'aimais plus que je ne l'aurais dû,** lâcha-t-elle, ne surprenant pas la brune. **J'étais amoureuse d'elle, je le suis et le serai toujours,** ajouta-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. **Je donnerais ma vie pour la sienne. J'aurais pu tuer ces hommes aujourd'hui, et je pourrais tuer ses meurtriers si Alex ne les avait pas enfermé dans des pièces en kryptonite,** déclara-t-elle faiblement.

-**Tu te laisses guider par ta rage Kara. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que Lena aurait voulu, **rétorqua Kelly en posant sa main près du genou de la jeune femme, pressant sa cuisse dans un geste rassurant.

**-Je sais**, avoua-t-elle.

Une alarme fut soudainement émis dans les couloirs du DEO. Il y avait une urgence. Les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent, révélant le visage d'une Alex paniquée.

**-Nous avons une urgence, mais tu ne peux pas venir. Il y a de la kryptonite sur place**, lâcha Alex vers Kara.

La blonde entrouvrit la bouche pour refuser, mais pensa à sa bien-aimée qui n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle prenne de risques inutiles, et hocha faiblement la tête, surprenant les deux femmes présentes.

**-Fais attention,** lâcha Kara en tirant sa sœur dans les bras, posant un baiser sur sa tempe. **Je ne peux pas te perdre également,** ajouta-t-elle une larme coulant le long de sa joue droite.

Alex hocha la tête et se mit à courir dans les couloirs du bâtiment après avoir lancé un dernier sourire vers sa sœur.

Kara se dirigeait vers la pièce centrale du DEO. Elle observait la panique imprégner le personnel, courant frénétiquement dans chaque partie de la pièce. Elle s'approcha de Brainy, qui communiquait avec sa sœur, ne prêtant pas attention au grand écran qui l'entourait.

**-Brainy que se passe t-il ? **Demanda-t-elle faiblement à l'homme.

Le brun se retourna vers elle, et posa ses doigts l'un contre l'autre, soulevant le menton sérieusement.

**-Notre source nous a confirmé la présence de Kryptonite en périphérie de la ville, **lâcha l'homme avant de se retourner une fois de plus vers son ordinateur afin de faire ses analyses.

**-Depuis quand avons-nous une source ? **Demanda Kara brusquement en fronçant ses sourcils dans l'incompréhension.

Brainy ne se retourna pas, mais leva légèrement les yeux en coin afin d'observer le regard insistant de la blonde.

\- **Brainy ? **insista Supergirl en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

**-Quelques... semaines**, rétorqua-t-il sans prononcer le nom de Lena.

Seulement Alex et lui étaient au courant de la fausse mort de la femme d'affaire, et le brun avait tout fait pour éviter ce genre de conversation, sachant pertinemment qu'il pourrait dévier sans effort face à la fille du ciel.

**-Est-ce que tout cela a un rapport avec la mort de Lena ?** Demanda Kara d'un ton sérieux. Brainy secoua nerveusement la tête dans un geste négatif. Dans un sens il disait la vérité non ? Lena n'était pas vraiment morte... **Je devrais aller...**

**-Non**, coupa l'homme en se levant brusquement, attirant le regard de ses coéquipiers aux alentours. Brainy prit une profonde inspiration, observant le visage blessé de la Super. **Il y a une chance de 98,67 % pour que la kryptonite t'atteigne, **avoua-t-il rapidement, jouant à nouveau avec ses mains.

Kara souffla entre ses dents, énervée d'être vulnérable à une si petite pierre. Elle secoua la tête rapidement, poussant sa langue contre l'intérieure de sa joue et se retourna vaincue, rejoignant le lit de fortune que sa sœur lui avait fourni. Elle s'allongea, ferma les yeux et pensa à la beauté de sa meilleure amie défunte, s'endormant sur un oreiller trempé de ses larmes.

* * *

_**Hey! Voici la suite :) Madoka Ayu a fait quelques petits ajouts dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain. Je la remercie pour cela :) J'espère que cela vous a plus! La suite... je ne sais pas quand :( dans 2 jours je pense :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! Merci pour vos votes et commentaires. Je vous ai normalement répondu en MP sauf si vous êtes des guests ( ça se passe en dessous :D) Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**J(Guest): Ahah en effet, j'avais laissé quelques petits indices :) En effet, ce sentiment de colère est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu boucler cette OS en deux parties et c'est pour cela qu'il s'est transformé en fic :') Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir! :D**

* * *

**Deux heures plus tard:**

Alex tenait la mallette de kryptonite entre ses mains, la remettant à un agent de confiance du DEO. Elle s'approcha avec détermination des deux hommes qui se trouvaient en salle d'interrogatoire. La directrice s'assit face à eux, les fixant sévèrement.

Les deux adultes ne semblaient pas vouloir ancrer leur regard dans le sien. Elle tapa alors violemment du poing contre la table, les faisant sursauter de frayeur. Une veine ressortait du front de la rousse, montrant son énervement face à la situation. Elle se trouvait face aux deux seules personnes qui pouvaient rendre à Lena sa vie, et à Kara le bonheur.

Les deux individus la fixaient nerveusement, bien trop apeurés pour être de grands méchants. Alex supposa rapidement que les deux hommes n'étaient que des pantins dans cette mascarade irritante.

**-Qui vous a engagé **? Demanda-t-elle, rongée par un sentiment de haine inébranlable.

-**Je ne sais pas**, répondit l'un des hommes, fixant avec dédain le visage d'Alex.

La rousse serra les dents, et s'approcha un peu plus de l'homme en se penchant sur la table.

**-Mauvaise réponse**, lâcha-t-elle en envoyant un courant électrique dans le corps de l'homme qui cria au meurtre.

Cette méthode barbare était plus qu'ignoble à utiliser, mais elle devait faire parler les deux abrutis présents dans la pièce.

**\- Lex Luthor**, s'écria son coéquipier au son des cris de son collègue faisant entrouvrir la bouche de la plus vieille sœur Danvers sous le choc.

**-Il a tué sa sœur **!? S'écria la rousse brusquement pleine de rage, faisant sursauter les deux hommes dans la pièce.

**-Il voulait simplement l'effrayer afin de l'éloigner de Supergirl**, avoua l'homme en bougeant nerveusement sa jambe. **Il a dit que sa mort était une mauvaise compréhension entre les membres de son équipe et lui-même, **ajouta t-il.

**-Pourquoi viser Lena Luthor ? **Demanda Alex, étonnée des découvertes récentes.

**-Pour tuer Supergirl**, déclara l'homme sonné, titubant de la tête.** Mais vous nous avez pris les seuls stocks existants de kryptonite.**

**-Où se trouve-t-il ? **S'enquit la rousse en posant ses mains contre le métal froid de la table, le visage tapissé par une expression plus que sérieuse.

\- **Nous étions censés le rejoindre dans le parc sur la dix-huitième, près du Jerry's Barber Shop,** laissa échapper l'homme.

-**Brainy lance un scan sur butterfly park. Supergirl nous avons besoin de toi,** dit Alex en quittant la pièce, laissant les deux hommes confus mais en vie.

Alex rejoignit le centre du DEO, observant les donnés du scan de Brainy, ne relevant aucune trace de Kryptonite. **À toutes les unités, Lex Luthor se trouve dans le parc de la dix-huitième. Que toutes les brigades y soient envoyées! **S'exclama-t-elle en chargeant son arme. **Supergirl où es tu ?** Demanda-t-elle dans l'oreillette.

Aucune réponse.

La directrice se dirigea alors vers le seul endroit où elle pouvait trouver Kara.

Kara se trouvait debout face au marbre de la tombe de Lena. Le caveau était surplombé de fleur vives et magnifiques. Il débordait, émanant de l'amour pur, cachant la photo et le nom de Lena gravé sur la pierre. La Super retira quelques fleurs fanées, et les remplaça par un bouquet de plumerias qui venait tout droit d'Asie. Elle posa le bouquet dans l'eau fraîche, parfaitement acclimatée, voulant que celui-ci survive le plus longtemps que possible.

Elle se redressa finalement, fixant avec intensité la tombe de celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Son cœur se brisa encore un peu plus alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots face à l'image qui s'offrait à elle. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à la possibilité de voir ses amis et sa famille mourir depuis l'explosion de Krypton.

Cette idée lui semblait impossible. Elle s'était promis de tous les protéger, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais là encore, elle avait échoué. Sa vie n'était qu échec à sauver les gens qu'elle aimait. Ses parents, son cousin qui heureusement s'était débrouillé sans elle, sa tante puis Lena, elle était tellement impuissante, la force des Dieux en son être était d'un inutilité qui frisait le ridicule.

Kara laissa les larmes se geler au contact doux de cette brise d'hiver. Ce début de nouvelle année avait été le pire de sa vie. Elle avait passé Noël et la nouvelle année clouée au lit, lisant son journal qu'elle avait pris le soin de compléter au fil des ans.

Elle revivait avec passion chaque moment passé en compagnie de la brune, faisant le vœux de la retrouver. Mais tout cela lui semblait tout simplement impossible, la mort aurait pu les réunir mais là encore elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, Lena n'aurait pas voulu cela et elle avait sa sœur qui l'aimait et comptait sur elle. Le monde comptait sur elle... Mais au final personne ne comptait sur Kara Danvers, son humanité , son entité, la personne la plus proche de la brune. Alors peut être que si elle y renonçait, la douleur de son cœur serait moins grande, moins déstructrice.

Parfois, elle captait le son du cœur battant de la PDG. Il battait dans sa tête avec puissance, ne sachant pas qu'il s'agissait véritablement de ceux de la jeune Luthor, se trouvant à des centaines de kilomètres de là. Elle pensait que son esprit lui jouait des tours, que son cerveau s'imprégnait de ses souvenirs afin de recréer cette parfaite mélodie qui la berçait les soirs, lorsque le sommeil désertait ses nuits.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la coupant brusquement de ses pensées. Kara se retourna vers une Alex paniquée, qui lui lançait un regard de désolation. La blonde leva les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi la rousse l'avait interrompu dans son recueillement sacré.

**-Nous avons besoin de Supergirl,** lâcha Alex sérieusement essuyant la larme de l'œil de Kara. **Je te promets que tout ira bien après tout cela,** avoua la rousse les larmes aux yeux.

Voir sa sœur dans un tel état, l'avait détruite au fil des jours et des semaines. Mais elle savait qu'arrêter Lex était le seul moyen de sauver les deux femmes de la destruction.

Kara hocha alors la tête, et retira ses lunettes après avoir lancé un regard aux alentours. Son costume se matérialisa sur elle. La Kryptonienne attrapa le corps de sa sœur, lança un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe garnie de son amour perdu, et suivit les directives d'Alex. En une fraction de seconde, la fille du ciel se retrouvait dans le parc évacué, face au frère de sa meilleure amie vêtue d'un costume hybride. Il était supposé être mort ! Tué dans le couloir de la mort après les massacres provoqués pour la tentative d'assassinat de superman. Comment était-ce possible ?!

La cadette des Danvers fronça les sourcils et posa sa sœur à ses côtés avant de s'approcher de l'homme d'un pas hésitant.

**-Comment va ma chère sœur ?** Demanda Lex sarcastiquement, observant la colère naître sur le visage de Kara.** Enfin plutôt sa tombe. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine ainsi, **avoua-t-il sans pour autant lâcher ce petit rictus.

**-Tu l'as tué !?** S'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant brusquement vers lui malgré les protestations de sa sœur.

**-Tuer est un bien grand mot**, lâcha l'homme attirant le regard interrogateur de Kara.

Alex serra la mâchoire, espérant que l'homme ne sache pas que Lena était bel et bien en vie, mais ses allusions semblaient laisser penser le contraire.

**-Pourquoi as tu fait cela ? **Demanda-t-elle prise sous l'effet de la colère, mélangé aux larmes de douleur familière.

**-Eh bien, je voulais que tu souffres. Et je suis plutôt fier du résultat,** déclara-t-il sérieusement en faisant un pas vers elle.

Une multitude d'armes étaient braquées sur lui. Les hommes et femmes du DEO le menaçaient de tirer s'il ne reculait pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais en une fraction de seconde, chaque arme étaient brisées, touchées par un rayon électromagnétique puissant.

Alex fronça les sourcils, observant l'homme sourire à pleine dents lorsqu'il sortit un couteau brillant d'une couleur bien trop familière. Le corps de Kara s'effondra sur ses genoux, observant la substance concentrée de kryptonite qui recouvrait les parois tranchantes de l'arme blanche.

-**Comment** ? Demanda Alex en essayant de s'avancer vers sa sœur, mais un bouclier de protection semblait la retenir.

**-Agent Danvers**... Commença l'homme d'un ton mesquin,** pensez vous vraiment que j'aurais laissé deux idiots récupérer ma kryptonite** ? S'enquit-il en jouant avec l'arme, observant la kryptonienne se tordre de douleur.

Les veines ressortaient de sa peau se colorant en vert, Elle ne lâchait pas des yeux, l'homme qu'elle haïssait plus que tout au monde

**-Mais les signaux..**.

**-Diversion vous connaissez ?** Lâcha Lex en haussant les épaules. **On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, **affirma-t-il avec un petit rire. **Il suffit d'une pierre verte et d'un émetteur de radiation pour tromper vos vulgaires satellites.**

Le choc se forma sur le visage d'Alex. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa sœur, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle fonça alors sur le mur invisible, mais fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin, provoquant un rire de la part du Luthor.

-**Idiote**, lâcha-t-il dans ses dents avant de lancer son attention sur Kara.

Les larmes coulaient délibérément de ses yeux, le suppliant de mettre fin à sa souffrance. Elle ne parlait pas des brûlures qui rongeaient ses os, ou du déchirement ressenti au niveau de ses ongles, non. Elle parlait de cette douleur interne, provoquée par la perte de Lena.

Vivre dans ce monde sans la brune devenait impossible pour elle. Elle était à bout, elle voulait la rejoindre. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, fixant le soleil qui lui avait offert ses pouvoirs. Elle lui sourit faiblement et pensa au sien. Rao, sa divinité.

**-Notre âme nous unit sous les rayons de joie de Rao,** commença-t-elle alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue, repensant à krypton, la perte de son peuple et de sa famille.** Merci Rao de nous lier à ceux que nous aimons, de nous donner la force quand nous n'en avons pas, **elle pensait à la zone fantôme dans laquelle elle avait été coincée pendant treize ans, à attendre qu'un miracle se produise afin de rejoindre le peu de famille qui lui restait.

\- **Et de nous guider dans les endroits les plus sombres. Que ton amour éternel, me guide et protège les autres, **elle repensait à son arrivée sur Terre, à sa rencontre avec les Danvers, qui étaient devenus sa nouvelle famille. A la chaleur et l'amour que lui avait provoqué Alex ses dernières années, à toutes les épreuves qu'elles avaient surmontées, à toutes les vies qu'elle avait sauvé.

**-Que ton existence nous sourit, tel un feu dans son foyer, brûlant et libre.** Lex la regarda perplexe, roulant des yeux face à ses paroles. **Que Rao me mène aux miens, et à la personne que j'aime, dans une nouvelle existence épanouie,** finit-elle en fermant les yeux, pensant aux orbes verts qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. La jeune Luthor se devait être ses dernières pensées. C'était sa façon de l'honorer. La douleur de son cœur était bien trop palpable pour que la kryptonite face correctement son travail.

**-Trêve de blabla,** lâcha Lex, observant la Kryptonienne faire ses dernières prières.

Il leva le couteau dans un mouvement lent. Alex se dirigeait en courant vers les parois invisibles qui l'empêchait de sauver sa sœur. Les larmes coulaient tels un flot, sachant pertinent que c'était la fin, que Kara allait mourir. Elle cria un plein poumon, tenue par les mains fermes de J'onn qui venait d'arriver, observant la scène avec impuissance.

Kara se retourna vers sa sœur, lui lançant un petit sourire. C'était le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien, qu'elle irait bien. Son cœur ne pu s'empêcher de se briser, sachant qu'elle abandonnait ses amies et sa famille. Mais c'est ainsi qu'allait la vie et elle était heureuse, bientôt elle reverrait son amour, Rao les réunirait .

Lex sourit diaboliquement, lorsque Kara posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui. Elle serra la mâchoire, attendant que son destin se réalise. La douleur physique n'était plus présente. Kara était bien trop occupée à penser à la femme qu'elle aimait, celle qu'elle reverrait dans les secondes à venir. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage, montrant qu'elle avait accepté son destin, qu'elle avait accepté sa mort.

Le couteau se rapprochait de plus en plus de son corps, entamant une descente vertigineuse sur elle. Ses veines gonflaient un peu plus, faisant bouillir son sang dans un feu incandescent. Son cœur battait frénétiquement, ne sachant plus comment réagir aux différents événements. Elle sentait une sensation d'étouffement, comme si deux mains étaient enroulées autour de son cou, empêchant l'oxygène d'accéder à ses poumons bien trop important pour la vie.

Sa respiration devenait frénétique à son tour, la faisant s'écrouler encore un peu plus contre le sol. La seule chose qui la poussait à rester consciente pour le moment était la pensé de Lena. Elle ne voulait pas faire partir le souvenir de ses beaux yeux verts, bien trop effrayée de ce qui l'attendait après sa mort.

Lorsqu'il toucha sa peau, le couteau brûla la surface de son costume, dernière résistance et barrière au contact fatidique. Ses cellules se mirent finalement à brûler, provoquant une douleur vive dans son corps bien trop faible. Mais avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus il tomba sur le sol, dans un mouvement brusque et soudain.

Elle le suivit du regard, fronçant les sourcils dans l'incompréhension. Mais celui-ci fut soudainement attiré par un corps, s'effondrant à ses côtés. Avant même qu'elle ne le sache, Alex se tenait près d'elle, lançant l'arme blanche aussi loin qu'elle le pu afin qu'elle soit récupérée par un de ses coéquipiers.

Ses yeux se connectèrent avec ceux de sa sœur, qui articulait des mots incompréhensibles pour le moment. Ses veines avaient repris leur taille et leur coloration initiale. Son corps ne tremblait plus de douleur, mais elle restait impuissante face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Alex quitta son regard, le lançant derrière celui de l'homme effondré et inconscient. Kara tourna inconsciemment le sien là où les yeux de la rouquine se fixaient, tombant sur la silhouette angélique de son amour, Lena. Était-elle en train de mourir ? Venait-elle la chercher ?

Elle observa la femme lâcher l'arme imposante qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Son visage rempli d'inquiétude semblait se détendre lorsque le vert rencontra le bleu. Cela semblait si réel que l'estomac de Kara se retourna, comblé par les papillons qui dansaient dans son estomac. La jeune Luthor courait en sa direction provoquant un afflux de larmes de la part de la blonde. Son esprit lui jouait des tours après avoir frôlé la mort, ou elle était morte et voyait son ange?

Une main effleura sa joue, essuyant avec délicatesse ses larmes. La brune se tenait déjà face à elle, comme si elle s'était téléportée, comme le ferait une déesse. Est-ce que Lena était la gardienne de son âme ? Son corps frissonna au toucher et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout était réel.

-**Kara**, laissa échapper la femme d'affaire, provoquant un sourire de la part de la Super.

-**Tu es venue me chercher...**commença la cadette des Danvers**, enfin, **ajouta-t-elle faiblement, poussant à son tour sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune Luthor .

Elle tourna son regard vers sa sœur qui baissait les yeux vers le sol. Kara fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction d'Alex. Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers la PDG qui répétait le mouvement de la directrice du DEO.

**-Alex que se passe-t-il**? Demanda-t-elle prise par un afflux soudain de panique.

La rousse entrouvrit la bouche, touchant l'épaule de sa sœur. Aucun son ne semblait sortir, poussant Kara à sauter son regard entre Lena et elle.

**-Je suis désolée,** lâcha la directrice, en pressant l'épaule de sa sœur.

-**Pourquoi** ? Demanda soudainement Kara ignorant le fait qu'elle venait de parler à un être invisible. Alex connecta ses yeux a ceux de la jeune Luthor, lui souriant faiblement afin de la remercier d'avoir sauvé Kara. **Tu l'as vois aussi ?** S'enquit-elle de nouveau voulant se redresser sur ses pieds, mais vacilla prise par l'émotion et son exposition à la Kryptonite.** Est-ce que c'est réel **? Questionna t-elle face au mutisme des deux femmes.

Sa vision se troublait tandis que le son mélodieux du cœur de sa meilleure amie, ce son qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis six semaines, résonnait dans sa cochlée, la poussant à boucher ses oreilles.

**-Je deviens folle**, se dit-elle, submergée par les larmes.

**-Je suis ici,** lâcha Lena en s'approchant de Kara et attrapant sa main afin de la poser sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur se trouvait, où il battait le plus fort.

Kara sentit les battements frapper contre sa main, provoquant plus de pleurs qu'il n'y avait déjà. Lena n'était pas morte. Lena était vivante. Elle tourna son attention vers sa soeur, qui hocha la tête aux affirmations de la brune.

Elles lui avaient menti.

Elles lui avaient fait endurer les pires choses possibles et inimaginables ces dernières semaines! Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient à la vitesse du son. Le battement de son propre cœur résonnait dans sa tête, devenant de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde passée.

Sa vision se brouilla, envahie par un noir intense, dépourvu du moindre puits de lumière. Son corps s'écroula contre le sol dur du parc, entourée d'une multitude de personnes qui venait d'être témoin de la scène déchirante.

_Rao, emmène-moi,_ se dit-elle avant de perdre connaissance sous les cris de Lena et sa sœur. Sa Lena était vivante et elle l'avait trahis, lui brisant le cœur par la même occasion.

* * *

_**Hey! Et voilà la fin de ce qui était censé être la seconde partie. Vous voyez bien que nous sommes loin d'avoir exploité la réelle réaction de Kara, je ne pouvais pas boucler l'OS en deux parties. Encore merci pour vos adorables commentaires :D A bientôt!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Réponses aux commentaires des guests:**_

_**J(guest): Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait toujours autant plaisir! En effet Kara souffre, et est brisée. Elle vient d'apprendre que celle qu'elle aime est toujours bel et bien vivante, et qu'elle a vécu dans le mensonge pendant six semaines. Elle à souffert pour "rien" en quelque sorte si ce n'est que pour sa protection. Voir Kara accepter la mort montre en quelque sorte la peine qu'elle traversait et qu'elle était prête à tout malheureusement pour retrouver Lena... Tes questions sont pertinentes, et j'espère pouvoir les résoudre correctement à travers cette fic :D**_

_**Je réponds à tes commentaires sur mes OS ici, car je fais une petite pause pour finir cette fic: Je suis contente que l'OS Meltie et de noël t'aient plu xD J'espère que ce chapitre te fera plaisir, et je voulais également te souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, ainsi qu'un joyeux noël ! Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

Kara se réveilla au son d'un battement de cœur aigu parvenant à sa cochlée, résonnant fortement dans sa boîte crânienne. Une pulsation de douleur se faisait ressentir au niveau de ses tempes, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Ses yeux étaient fermement clos, laissant un puits de lumière semblait se faufiler à travers les membranes de ses yeux.

L'odeur de désinfectant lui confirma rapidement qu'elle se trouvait dans la partie médicale du DEO. Elle pouvait entendre des voix étouffés du personnel, confirmant leur éloignement. La kryptonienne ouvrit alors les yeux dans un mouvement apathique et fatigué. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque la lumière rejoignit ses deux rétines sensibles, provoquant le rétrécissement soudain de ses pupilles .

Elle gémit faiblement, provoquant un mouvement flou à ses côtés. Elle n'y prêta pas attention dans un premier temps, bien trop concentrée à reprendre correctement ses esprits, et ignorant les dernières scènes qui s'étaient offertes à elle quelques heures auparavant.

La journaliste s'assit, repli ses genoux et prit sa tête entre ses mains, se concentrant pour faire disparaître la douleur lancinante dans sa tête.

Les souvenirs de la vieille la submergèrent tout à coup, la faisant haleter dans un premier temps. Devenait-elle folle? Elle pouvait encore sentir le toucher de la paume de main de Lena contre sa joue, brûlant chaque cellule de son épiderme au passage. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur accélérer aux souvenirs de sa belle, présente face à elle la veille. Elle avait dû rêver...

-**Kara** ? Lâcha une voix à ses côtés. Le son mélodieux résonna dans la pièce, glaçant par la même occasion le corps de la fille du ciel. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers ses cheveux, les tirants dans un geste puissant afin de calmer ses esprits qui lui jouaient clairement des tours.

Elle pensait devenir folle... Les hallucinations commençaient à l'atteindre sérieusement. Les battements dans sa tête s'intensifiaient aux fils des secondes, lui faisant presque grincer des dents. _Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel,_ se répéta t-elle dans la tête, submergée d'un chagrin plein de désarroi, crève cœur.

Puis elle pensa... Elle pensa au visage désolé de sa sœur, tapissant ses paupières à nouveau fermées, et brisant son cœur un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ses traits répréhensibles et coupables semblaient honteux, évitant tout contact visuel. Elle se souvenait de ce regard, celui de sa sœur lorsqu'elle lui avouait des mensonges.

Alex lui avait menti.

Les pensées de Kara s'entrechoquaient. La douleur de la perte de Lena était persistante, ne réalisant toujours pas les derniers événements. Son cœur continuait de battre frénétiquement, sentant une épine s'y enfoncer un peu plus à chaque battement, à chaque respiration prise.

Lena était vivante.

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule, lui faisant lever les yeux à une vitesse plus qu'impressionnante. Son regard tomba sur les orbes verts puissants qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir, ces prunelles si indescriptibles et parfaites.

Il lui avait fallu une microseconde pour se trouver à l'opposé de la pièce, loin de la douceur immuable qu'était Lena. Elle leva faiblement la tête, entamant un second contact visuel bref avec la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Son cœur se serra brusquement, ayant l'impression de rêver, d'halluciner, contrôlé par son subconscient irrépressible. Son visage semblait vide, dénué d'une quelconque émotion, figé par le surplus de sentiment en elle. Les pleurs ne se manifestaient plus, les larmes devaient certainement être épuisées par les dernières semaines abominables qu'elle avait passées.

Lena, quant à elle, se trouvait choquée face à la scène à laquelle elle avait dû être témoin. Elle sentait encore sa main brûler au contact du costume de sa meilleure amie. Son cœur ne semblait plus fonctionner correctement, bien trop occupée à ressentir la douleur de l'éloignement.

La femme d'affaires était enfin rentrée, mais elle se sentait toujours aussi lointaine, piégée en quelque sorte par la situation. Elle pouvait percevoir la douleur de la kryptonienne. La même qu'elle avait pu apercevoir à travers l'article de la journaliste une semaine auparavant.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, observant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Kara. Elle était brisée, elle l'avait brisé. La PDG ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter sa décision. Elle l'avait fait pour son amour, elle l'avait fait pour Kara. Qui sait ce que Lex aurait pu planifier si elle n'avait pas prit cette décision? Elle avait étudié toutes autres options, mais se sacrifier avait été la seule solution... Cela avait permis un gain de temps considérable.

Les dernières heures avaient été assez mouvementée. Elle se souvenait avoir pris la route à toute allure, rejoignant la ville de National City. Elle se souvenait avoir contacté Brainy en urgence. Elle se souvenait d'avoir senti son cœur se briser après avoir appris que son frère était bel et bien vivant, détecté dans un parc de National City, vêtu d'une combinaison hybride.

Lena savait très bien que l'homme chauve finirait ce qu'il avait entrepris dans les minutes à venir. Lex allait tuer Kara et la seule façon de la sauver était de tirer un flux de photon sur son frère.

Arriver au parc ne lui avait pris que huit minutes. Elle avait sans doute grillé quelques feux et roulé deux fois plus vite que la vitesse limite autorisée, mais elle se trouvait dos à lui, tenant fermement en main une invention de fortune.

Elle avait pu percevoir le corps de Kara contre le sol, ne tenant plus que par la force de ses genoux. Le monde tournait au ralenti, mais la réalité du moment était bien trop persistante, poussant la jeune PDG à abattre son frère écervelé.

Elle l'avait vu s'effondrer contre le sol dur et froid, glaçant son sang par la même occasion. Mais le corps faible de la kryptonienne le fit l'ignorer. En à peine trois secondes, la femme d'affaires touchait le visage brûlant de la fille du ciel. Son cœur battait la chamade, jusqu'à résonner dans sa cochlée.

Elles s'étaient retrouvées.

Enfin

Lena se souvenait de la détresse qu'elle percevait dans les yeux de Kara lors de la découverte du plan. C'était la même qu'elle voyait actuellement. Un regard perdu, dépourvu d'une quelconque émotion, bien trop submergée par la réalité des faits.

**-Kara..**., répéta-t-elle alors en faisant un pas vers la Super, recroquevillée sur le sol. Les membres articulés de la blonde se mirent à trembler, poussant la jeune Luthor à stopper tout mouvement. Son cœur se brisa un peu plus, ayant l'impression d'être tranché à la lame à rasoir, déchirant son organe vitale avec hargne.

**-Kara, regarde-moi, **essaya à nouveau la PDG la voix vacillante. Aucun mouvement ne suivit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce que la jeune Danvers était en état de choc, ou si elle était en colère contre elle. C'était sans doute un mélange des deux.

_Alex t'a menti_

_Lena t'a menti_

_Ils t'ont tous menti_

Ces trois phrases résonnaient dans la tête de Kara. Son corps était dans un état de choc profond, ne comprenant pas le surplus de sentiment et de sensation qui s'accumulaient dans son corps, au fur et à mesure des secondes.

Lena ne bougeait plus, ne voulant pas provoquer de crise quelconque de la part de la fille du ciel. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. C'était stupide... Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle y avait réfléchi pendant des semaines, mais au moment venu, les paroles semblaient rester coincées.

**-Je suis désolée**, lâcha-t-elle finalement, laissant place aux larmes silencieuses. Son cœur était serré. La pression autour de celui-ci provoquait une sorte d'étouffement dans son corps. Sa respiration devenait frénétique, mais elle devait rester forte, pour Kara.

**-Alex et moi avons tout fait pour te protéger,** avoua-t-elle en respectant la limite physique que semblait lui imposer Kara. J**e sais que ces dernières semaines ont été compliquée. Je sais que tu as vécu des moments difficiles. Et je suis sincèrement et profondément désolée pour cela, mais nous l'avons fait pour ton bien**, déclara la PDG en essuyant ses larmes. Le visage de Kara semblait rester vide. Aucun trait n'était tiré, aucun rictus, aucun pli de froncement sourcil. C'est comme ci Kara était physiquement et mentalement absente alors qu'elle se trouvait bel et bien face à elle. Plus semblable à une statue qu'à un être vivant pour être honnête.

**-Je ferais tout pour toi**, affirma la jeune Luthor en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, se retournant faiblement afin de poser son regard une fois de plus sur la femme dénuée d'émotion**. Je ne regrette pas ce choix, je le referais encore et encore le temps que tu es en sécurité. Même si tu ne me le pardonnes pas**, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce chaude, mais si froide en sensation.

Kara Danvers la détestait.

Le cœur de Kara battait la chamade. La voix de la brune résonnait dans sa tête, coupée par le son soudain de fermeture de porte. Lena l'avait laissé, encore une fois. Elle avait mal. C'était une sensation qui n'était pas correctement définit. L'amertume traversait son corps à pleine puissance, tapissait par un chagrin endolorissant.

La fille du ciel leva le regard dans la direction du carreau transparent. Elle savait que d'une minute à l'autre Alex débarquerait dans la salle.

Alex, sa sœur, sa confidente, l'une des seules personnes à qui elle pouvait faire confiance avait agit dans son dos. Elle avait enfoncé le mensonge, connaissant très bien l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle l'avait aidé à dormir, manger, s'occupant d'elle pendant près de six semaines. Comment avait-elle pu la laisser souffrir ainsi ?

Kara ne pouvait pas rester ici, c'était bien trop difficile. Trop de sentiment se battait en elle.

L'amour, la colère, le regret, et la trahison.

Ils s'affrontaient pour savoir qui serait le vainqueur. Kara n'était que l'hôte de tout cela. Elle sentait son corps trembler, se rebeller contre ses sentiments profonds. Elle se leva alors avec difficulté, maintenant toujours ses tempes avec l'une de ses mains.

C'était bien trop pour son cerveau. Elle serra alors les dents, atténuant faiblement la douleur qui battait à l'intérieur de sa tête. La kryptonienne ouvrit subitement la fenêtre de la chambre, et sauta brusquement afin de s'envoler loin, très loin des deux femmes qui lui avaient brisé le cœur.

Lena venait de prévenir Alex pour le réveil soudain de sa sœur. Elle faisait un tour dans la cafétéria du DEO afin de reprendre une once d'énergie, suite aux quatre longues heures qu'elle avait passées aux côtés de la Super endormie. La voir se reposer, les traits de son visage plus que paisible avait réchauffé son cœur. Mais le réveil de la blonde avait été une toute autre affaire.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise, tournant son café avec de petits mouvements circulaires de la main, et fixant le mur gris face à elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se dérouleraient les prochains jours. Kara n'avait visiblement pas bien réagi à la nouvelle. Elle pouvait encore entendre les battements rapides et énergiques de la kryptonienne, tandis que le sien battait frénétiquement contre sa poitrine, augmentant considérablement ses besoins en oxygène. Que se passerait-il si la fille du ciel la détestait ? Que se passerait-il si la blonde ne lui pardonnait pas ?

Le son brusque de la porte lui fit quitter ses pensées. Elle renversa partiellement son café sur elle, ignorant dans un premier temps le regard inquiet d'Alex.

**-Elle est partie**, avoua la directrice du DEO. Lena lâcha sa tasse, qui vint rapidement s'écraser sur le sol, se brisant par morceaux tous comme son cœur l'avait fait. Sa vision fut soudainement brouillée par des larmes de tristesse.

La panique prenait peu à peu possession de son corps, y laissant une brûlure amère, et rongeant par la même occasion ses entrailles. Elle échangea un regard profond et abattu avec la rousse face à elle.

Elles étaient anéanties.

Kara ne savait pas à quelle vitesse elle avait volé, mais elle avait sans doute brisé son record, dépassant le mur du son avec une facilité extrême. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment son vol aléatoire l'avait conduit à la forteresse de la solitude. Elle marchait contre la glace, alignant ses pas avec lenteur, essayant de trouver l'endroit qui lui conviendrait le mieux.

Elle tomba finalement sur une petite pièce créée par Kal El. Une pièce chaleureuse et bien trop gaie pour la tristesse accablante qu'elle ressentait. Elle se réjouissait que Lena ne soit pas morte, mais être restée dans le déni pendant six semaines l'avait quelque peu brisé. Elle avait souffert sans aucune raison apparente.

Elle ne comprenait pas les gestes de sa sœur. Pourquoi lui avait-elle caché le plan ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien expliqué et l'avait laissé souffrir ainsi ?

-**Pourquoi** ! S'écria-t-elle en frappant contre le mur de glace, le brisant instantanément. Elle ignora la douleur que lui avait procurée celui-ci et se mit à respirer calmement. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait pour le moment était perdre ses pouvoirs, le seul moyen pour elle de fuir les deux femmes qui lui causaient sa peine actuelle.

Son cœur ne put s'empêcher de sauter un battement à la pensée de Lena. Kara serra les dents, se laissant tomber contre le mur froid et lisse. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, consciente de ses sentiments destructeurs.

Cœur stupide

Elle se pencha sur son côté droit, glissant avec délicatesse sur le sol rugueux. Son corps ne bougeait plus, se fondant parfaitement avec les parois glaciales de la pièce isolée. Ses yeux se fermèrent, comme-ci une force la pousser inconsciemment à le faire. C'est ainsi qu'elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée, bien trop épuisée par les événements bouleversant de ses dernières heures.

* * *

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous à plu ! La peine continue xD Joyeux noël !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Réponse aux commentaires des guests:**_

_**J: Je suis contente que tout cela te plaise :D J'ai rarement écrit des fics aussi sombre, et je vais pas mentir... J'aime ça :O On peut dire que certaines personnes sadiques de ce site m'ont inspirée, je ne dirais pas qui xD En effet, elle est profondément blessée, et elle va devoir réfléchir. J'ai eu une petite idée pour la réalisation, j'espère qu'elle plaira car je n'ai trouvé aucune autre façon de lui faire comprendre les actions de Lena et sa sœur xD J'essaierai de les faire râmer au maximum ahah, ne t'inquiètes pas :D Joyeuses fêtes (du moins ce qu'il en reste) à toi aussi :D! Merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!**_

* * *

"Mademoiselle Luthor, pourquoi avez-vous simulé votre mort?"

"Mademoiselle Luthor, avez-vous été kidnappé par votre folle famille ?"

"Savez-vous pourquoi Lex Luthor voulait tuer Supergirl?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait de sauver la femme la plus puissante du monde?"

"Savez-vous où se trouve Supergirl"?

Lena marchait dans le couloir de son hall d'entrée, ayant parvenu une fois de plus à s'échapper de la soif extrême des journalistes. Son visage était froid et fermé, ne voulant pas perdre la once de dignité qui restait en elle.

Ils la poursuivaient, jour et nuit, ne lui laissant aucun répit, aucune intimité dans ce moment horrible. Ils l'a traquaient sans relâche, entachant son nom encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de son étage. Le son de fermeture des portes résonna dans ses oreilles, provoquant l'effondrement totale de son être. La pression de la journée retombait enfin.

Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux tels un flot magistral. Ses mains s'accrochaient à ses cheveux, les tirants dans une prise serrée alors que ses tempes battaient la chamade, provoquant une migraine bien trop familière. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. La brune plissa les yeux, concentrée sur la pensée d'un unique visage.

Kara

La blonde hantait ses esprits jour et nuit depuis quelques semaines déjà. Au début, il s'agissait de l'éloignement soudain, de ce manque de contact qu'elle aimait tant. Puis elles se sont retrouvées. Lena sentait que leur relation avait changé. Elle sentait la douleur de la fille du ciel.

Elle l'avait détruite.

Kara était partie.

Son coeur s'était brisé encore un peu plus, déchiré par la réalité de la situation. Lena le savait... Elle l'avait perdu.

Elle remuait ciel et terre pour la retrouver depuis déjà sept jours. Elle avait sauté de nombreux repas, et deux nuits en l'espace d'un temps très réduit. Elle avait étudié toutes les possibilités, analysé tous les endroits possible et inimaginable... Mais Kara n'était définitivement pas sur Terre.

Lena sortit de l'ascenseur, se dirigeant vers sa porte avec rapidité. Elle pénétra dans son appartement, laissant tomber son sac sur le sol, provoquant un vacarme sourd. La jeune PDG se rendit dans sa cuisine, sortant un verre, dans lequel elle versa un liquide brunâtre, du bourbon.

Elle baissa son regard vers sa montre lui indiquant trois heures du matin. Comment les journalistes pouvaient rester à l'affût ainsi même pendant la nuit ? Elle soupira, encore énervée de s'être fait jeter du DEO par Alex, bien trop fâchée que la brune se plonge dans un travail de recherche aussi intense, en dépit de sa santé déjà fragile.

Lena attrapa ses talons et les jeta négligemment contre le sol avant d'apporter le verre d'alcool à sa bouche. Une traite avait fallu pour boire le contenu du récipient. Elle posa le verre violemment contre le marbre de la cuisine, ignorant ses tremblements soudains et le remplis à nouveau à moitié.

Elle l'attrapa, tirant par la même occasion sa bouteille, et se dirigea vers son canapé en cuir blanc. La femme d'affaires se laissa tomber dedans, laissant échapper un souffle profond. Sa main se dirigea instinctivement derrière elle, où elle put attraper un cadre de la Super et elle, plongées dans une étreinte chaude et puissante.

Lena se souvenait de ce jour. Elle se souvenait de la chaleur de la kryptonienne contre son corps, de ses douces lèvres sur sa joue brûlante. Elle se souvenait avoir rougi pour la première fois, surprise de l'initiative prise par Kara.

Une brûlure intense se fit sentir derrière ses yeux. Les pleurs incessants de ses derniers jours l'avaient totalement achevé. Comment pouvait-être vivre sans Kara ? Cette question était totalement égoïste de sa part. Elle avait fait subir à la jeune Danvers ce même sentiment de tristesse et de perte.

Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la blonde. Elle ne savait même pas si celle-ci était vivante ou si quelque chose lui été arrivé. Et elle ne pouvait nier le fait que son inquiétude s'intensifiait chaque seconde.

La femme d'affaire poussa son pouce contre le verre de la photo, remplie de larmes, apportant par la même occasion le liquide brunâtre vers sa bouche. Elle le sentit glisser à travers son œsophage, brûlant au passage les parois lisses de celui-ci.

La PDG enchaîna les verres, les yeux toujours fixés sur la photo qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, repensant en boucle à cette journée. Un détail lui échappait, elle le savait, mais son esprit embrumé ne l'aidait pas à ce même moment. Elle repensait à ce visage apeuré, à cette tristesse et trahison. Elle repensait à la réaction de la kryptonite qu'elle ne pouvait pas même décrire.

Mais Lena était sûre d'une chose. Kara la détestait. Une rage extrême envahit soudainement son corps. Elle se leva alors subitement, lançant violemment le reste de son cinquième verre contre le mur face à elle, évitant de quelques centimètres sa télévision. Son corps vacilla légèrement au mouvement réalisé. Elle observa le verre se briser, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à l'état actuel de son coeur.

Kara la haïssait, et elle se détestait tout autant. Elle était une Luthor non ? Elle était destinée à faire du mal, elle était destinée à un avenir sombre et destructeur. Elle avait décidément démarré fort en brisant la personne qui lui était la plus chère. La personne qu'elle aimait pleinement et profondément depuis tant d'année, sa meilleure amie.

La jeune Luthor serra les dents, alignant avec difficulté ses pas. Elle avait l'habitude de boire un verre de temps à autre, mais la fatigue accumulée n'avait fait qu'accentuer les effets de l'alcool. Elle se tenait au mur de son couloir, remerciant intérieurement l'architecte de son appartement pour cette disposition.

Sa tête tournait violemment alors qu'elle ouvrait les portes de sa chambre, prête à rejoindre son lit. Elle mordit brusquement sa lèvre inférieure, empêchant à la douleur de son crâne de s'intensifier à nouveau. Le martèlement important lui avait fait perdre la notion des distances, ou est-ce l'alcool ? Probablement les deux.

Lena fit malheureusement un pas de trop pour rejoindre son large matelas, percutant par la même occasion son pied dans le bois de celui-ci, dans un geste brusque et violent.

**-Putain**, jura la PDG sous un gémissement douloureux. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, espérant diminuer la torture des battements dans ses orteils.

L'alcool présent dans son sang dissimula la douleur assez rapidement. Elle s'allongea finalement sur son lit, bien trop fatiguée pour se changer et ferma les yeux, submergée par le sommeil qui la réclamait depuis déjà pas mal de temps.

Kara ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil parcourait la pièce avec intensité, réchauffant les draps dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas le souvenir d'être retournée à son appartement la veille. La kryptonienne se retourna brusquement, provoquant le gémissement de la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Elle stoppa alors tout mouvement, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Une chevelure d'un noir intense recouvrait son second oreiller. La femme était de dos, mais Kara pouvait reconnaître cette silhouette parmi mille.

Lena

Elle dormait sur le ventre, laissant percevoir son dos nu, dépourvu des draps bien trop chaud face au soleil plus que puissant. Le blanc de la couverture reposait légèrement sur le bas de son dos, recouvrant la partie inférieure de son corps.

Kara plaça sa main sous ses omoplates effleurant sa peau avec délicatesse, et provoquant à la femme des frissons par la même occasion. Lena gémit de plus belle, gigotant faiblement à la sensation de caresse.

La blonde laissa son doigt glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, brûlant le bout de son index au passage. Les mouvements de Lena s'intensifièrent, confirmant son réveil.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus à la brune pour chevaucher avec rapidité la kryptonienne. Le vert rencontra le bleu avec force, alors que leurs corps nus étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, se complétant à la perfection.

Lena se pencha, rejoignant le cou de sa bien-aimée, glissant par la même occasion ses mains sur le côté de la poitrine de la fille du ciel. Kara ne put empêcher la sorti d'un gémissement guttural, sentant l'humidité se former avec force en son centre. Les lèvres froides de la femme d'affaire glissaient à merveille contre son cou, provoquant le retournement de son estomac, bien trop fragile.

Elle pouvait sentir la brûlure de ses baisers mouillés se propager contre la peau lisse de sa gorge, provoquant un frissonnement tout le long de son corps, et une palpitation soudaine au niveau de son cœur. Un spasme de bonheur traversa son corps, la faisant haleter au passage.

La fille du ciel plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, les agrippant avec force afin de faire basculer leur position initiale. La PDG gémit face à la démonstration de force de sa belle, ancrant ses orbes dans le bleu océan de la kryptonienne qui se trouvait désormais au dessus d'elle.

-**Hey**, lâcha-t-elle sous un souffle, poussant la jeune Danvers à sourire.

-**Hey**, répondit Kara avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de la femme d'affaire, glissant un doigt entre sa paire de seins afin de rejoindre son ventre plat. Un souffle chaud s'abattit contre son visage, crispant les muscles de son visage dans un sourire brillant.

Un mouvement flou apparut à la droite de la journaliste, et un bruit sourd fut émis. Kara tourna sa tête brusquement vers la porte qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne lâchant pas le bois des yeux. Devenait-elle folle?

Un gémissement attira son attention. Kara tourna alors à nouveau la tête vers sa belle, mais la vue l'horrifia. Une tache rouge commençait à se former sur les draps, prenant source sur le flanc gauche de la jeune Luthor, dont la bouche était grande ouverte, afin de capter la moindre particule d'oxygène.

La douleur émanait de son visage pourtant bien paisible quelques secondes auparavant. Son corps se mit à grelotter sous les muscles puissants de la fille du ciel. Les yeux de la blonde s'élargîrent sous le choc, réalisant peu à peu la scène qui se déroulait face à elle.

**-Non, non, non, non, Lena!** S'exclama Kara en poussant ses deux mains contre le trou béant, provoqué par une balle de calibre neuf. Le sang gisait du corps de sa belle, la faisant même s'étouffer avec son propre liquide vitale qui s'échappait de sa bouche presque close.

**-Je t'aime**, lâcha difficilement la jeune Luthor, en attrapant l'une des mains de Kara et en la plaçant sur son cœur. Les battements de celui-ci s'atténuaient peu à peu, tout comme le faisait la respiration chaude de la femme.

**-Non, tu ne peux pas mourir Lena! Pas encore !** Cria la blonde en ancrant ses yeux dans le vert qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais.

Encore ?

Le souffle de Lena la quitta brusquement, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur les murs de glace. Sa respiration frénétique brûlait ses poumons par la même occasion. Les palpitations intenses de son cœur la secouaient subitement, provoquant un martèlement rude au niveau de ses tempes.

Elle avait fait un cauchemar, encore. Ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas été reposantes. Tout ce dont à quoi elle pouvait penser, était la brune qui mourrait face à elle, encore et encore, ne lui laissant pas le moindre répit. Son corps se mit à trembler faiblement. Elle se redressa alors contre le mur froid, les membres engourdis par la dureté du sol.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle dormait à terre ainsi, et son corps commençaient à ressentir les effets du à la mauvaise qualité de son sommeil. Elle tenta de réguler son souffle, mais les larmes incessantes perturbaient son action. Les tremblements s'intensifièrent peu à peu, provoquant à nouveau l'accélération soudaine de sa respiration plus que bruyante.

Son cœur battait bien trop vite, et la chaleur commençaient à se faire ressentir en elle. Elle faisait une attaque de panique. Voir Lena mourir encore et encore avait provoqué une de ses fameuses crises tant détestées.

Elle agrippa le col du pull qu'elle portait, ayant l'impression de se faire étrangler par celui-ci. La panique prit finalement possession de son corps, coupant par la même occasion son souffle saccadé.

Kara ferma alors les yeux, se concentrant subitement sur un son familier. La seule mélodie qui pouvait la calmer à travers ses crises incessantes.

Boum boum, Baboum baboum

Le battement de cœur régulier résonnait dans sa cochlée. Une larme coula le long de son œil, se concentrant sur sa respiration, essayant de la faire suivre la comptine merveilleuse, mais pourtant différente.

Le cœur de Lena ne battait plus de la même façon. Le rythme avait été modifié, et semblait dépourvu d'une quelconque joie. Il reflétait l'état d'esprit de Lena, s'en doute sous l'influence d'alcool et de manque de sommeil.

Elle souffrait

Mais tout était de sa faute. Elle lui avait fait penser qu'elle était morte. Elle lui a brisé le cœur et par la même occasion, volé sa joie de vivre. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé dans la confidence ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir expliqué le plan ? Il devait sans doute y avoir d'autres alternatives...

Kara se leva finalement, vacillant faiblement au passage. Sa semaine avait été difficile, mais elle avait le nécessaire de survie ici. Elle avait de quoi se changer, se laver, et même manger. Bien qu'elle s'y forçait généralement.

Elle n'avait pas faim, mais elle devait se nourrir si elle ne voulait pas perdre ses pouvoirs, là seule chose qui lui permettait de survivre ici. Personne ne savait qu'elle se trouvait dans la forteresse. Son cousin était sur Argo depuis quelques semaines, et elle n'avait jamais véritablement parlé de l'emplacement de la celle-ci à qui que ce soit. Bien qu'elle l'ait évoqué à une seule personne.

Cette même personne qui l'avait mené à cet exil, Lena. C'était un détail plus que négligeable, la brune ne devait s'en doute plus s'en souvenir. Ce n'était pas assez important pour elle, tout comme la fille du ciel l'était...

* * *

**Hey! Encore un chapitre sombre, tout comme le sera le prochain :( C'était un peu le but de cette fanfic :') Mais les choses s'amélioreront ! Je posterais le prochain et dernier chapitre de l'année dans deux jours :D Voilà! Il était un peu plus court, mais le prochain chapitre sera plus long :) Bonne journée !**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Réponse à J(guest): Oups, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ahah xD Je ne le ferais plus, promis (ou pas :') ) Voila la suite du ramage de Lena et Alex. J'avoue que j'ai tout de même mal au coeur pour elles lorsque j'écris, et j'espère que tu en auras également, pcq je ne veux pas que vous les détestiez, ça serait triste pour une supercorp fic quand même xD**_

_**Les réponses à tes questions se feront dans le prochain chapitre (normalement) ;) Ça sera une chapitre important pour le reste de la fic, et je n'ai encore aucuuuune idée de ce qui suivra le chapitre 8, mais je vais m'y mettre. Bref c'est totalement hors sujet, je m'emporte xD Bonne lecture à toi, et encore merci pour tes reviews !**_

* * *

Cela faisait huit heures qu'Alex avait envoyé Lena chez elle pour prendre du repos. Cela faisait huit heures qu'elle lançait des scans à répétition sans aucun succès. Son corps était épuisé. Toutes les recherches n'aboutissaient à rien. Elle avait contacté Clark et Alura sans succès. Elle avait cherché à chaque recoin de la terre la puce GPS, incrustée dans le costume de sa soeur, n'obtenant aucun signal non plus. C'était comme si la fille du ciel avait disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Sa sœur lui manquait. Elle comprenait sa réaction, elle comprenait sa colère, mais elle ne comprenait pas une chose. Elle ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Ce n'était pas leur Kara, celle qui cherchait toujours une raison, celle qui tentait de comprendre les actions et décisions des autres.

Kara avait changé

Les événements l'avaient détruit. Perdre Lena avait été bien trop difficile à vivre pour elle. Et même si Alex avait toujours été là pour elle, savoir qu'elle lui avait menti pendant ses six semaines était une trahison.

Alex se laissa tomber dans le siège aux côtés de Brainy. L'homme ne savait pas comment gérer la situation, bien trop compliquée et accablée par les sentiments humains. Il ne voulait pas commettre d'erreur, c'était bien trop délicat.

Ni lui, ni Alex n'étaient véritablement au courant de la forteresse. Ils savaient qu'elle existait, mais ils ignoraient que c'était le seul endroit sur Terre à ne pas être véritablement sur la planète. Ils ne savaient pas que leur scan ne pouvait pas atteindre Kara car la forteresse la protégeait de toute indiscrétion.

Alex souffla fortement, passant sa main sur ses tempes tendues. Elle était épuisée. Cette dernière semaine avait été stressante, et bien que Lena avait pris les devants, l'éloignement avec sa sœur se faisait ressentir. L'inquiétude la berçait à vive allure, ne sachant pas dans quel état se trouvait la kryptonienne.

La seule chose dont elle était sûre, était que la fille du ciel ne voulait pas être retrouvée. Elle se faisait muette. Mais lorsque la rousse repensait à la scène entre Supergirl et Lex, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa sœur était en danger. Kara était son propre danger.

Elle se souvenait du regard qu'elle lui avait lancé. Ce regard d'au revoir, d'adieu. Elle se souvenait de la sensation de son cœur brisé. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir entendu appeler Rao, l'attirant pour un destin ténébreux et mortel.

Sa sœur était bien trop fragile physiologiquement, certainement tourmentée par des pensées sombres ses dernières semaines. Elle ne pouvait donc pas mettre l'idée du suicide de côté. mais cela restait tout de même un extrême à envisager.

Alex se souvenait avoir été là pour elle lors de la mort orchestrée de Lena. Elle se souvenait lui avoir apporté l'aide nécessaire. La directrice du DEO avait Kelly à ses côtés, mais Kara, elle, n'avait plus personne. J'onn n'était pas du genre sentimental. Il essayait de lui remonter le moral à sa façon. Kelly et Kara ne se connaissaient pas assez pour avoir une telle relation et Nia était bien trop occupée à écrire les articles, normalement voués à la fille du ciel. Alex avait été la seule personne présente, car Lena n'était plus là.

Lena

La femme d'affaire n'avait plus personne non plus, mais cela depuis bien des années. Son père était mort, sa mère exilée, toujours ignorant le fait que sa fille était vivante, et Lex, lui, était en prison, revenu de la mort telle une fleur au printemps.

La PDG était seule. Qui sait ce qui avait pu se passer la veille ? Pourquoi avoir été si inconsciente de la laisser partir ainsi ? Sans accompagnement, ni surveillance? La plus vieille fille Danvers ne pouvait pas penser à tout. Elle venait de perdre sa sœur, et tout reposait actuellement sur ses épaules. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle arrivait à garder les pieds sur terre.

La rousse se décida tout de même à rejoindre l'appartement de la jeune Luthor, afin de s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à l'appartement de la PDG. Les agents de sécurité l'avaient laissé entrer sans aucune question. Elle se trouvait devant la porte de Lena, frappant contre le bois dur, sans obtenir de quelconque réponse.

Son cœur s'était mis à battre de façon incontrôlable, se jouant les pires scénarios en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle tourna la poignée étonnamment ouverte et se dirigea avec rapidité dans le salon. Un verre avait été brisé contre le mur, et les restes d'une bouteille de bourbon reposaient sur la table basse du salon.

Alex avança dans l'appartement, rejoignant la chambre éclairée de la jeune Luthor. Elle prit une profonde respiration, hésitant dans un premier temps ne voulant pas déranger la femme d'affaire, mais son inquiétude grandissante prit possession de son corps. Le regard d'Alex tomba directement sur quelques taches de sang, surplombant la moquette grise et les draps blancs de Lena.

La panique prit place dans le corps de l'aînée des Danvers. Elle courut aux côtés de la brune, posant avec rapidité ses doigts contre le cou de la femme, cherchant la moindre pulsation.

Boum boum, Baboum baboum

Alex laissa échapper un souffle puissant, observant d'où provenait le liquide vital. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite entaille au niveau du pied. Elle avait dû se cogner la veille... La directrice du DEO s'effondra sur le sol, bien trop submergée par ses émotions. La poussée soudaine d'adrénaline disparut, laissant place à un flot de larmes plus que brûlant.

Lena gigota faiblement, émergeant peu à peu de son sommeil, accompagnée de gémissements de douleur. Elle sentait une pulsation inconfortable dans l'un de ses orteils, bien trop inconsciente des événements de la veille.

**-Putain,** lâcha la brune d'une voix rauque, passant sa main avec difficulté sur ses tempes. Son mal de crâne s'était encore intensifié. Comment cela pouvait même être possible ? Elle avait l'impression que tout son sang se dirigeait vers sa tête, augmentant peu à peu la pression en celle-ci.

Lena entendit la respiration saccadée dans la pièce et ouvrit les yeux, espérant trouver une personne bien précise, une personne qu'elle recherchait depuis un peu plus d'une semaine aujourd'hui.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri lorsqu'elle perçut la directrice, dont les genoux étaient remontés à la tête. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne Danvers, mais le cœur Lena sauta un battement, reflétant la souffrance qu'Alex et elle traversaient à ce même moment.

La femme d'affaire se redressa alors, se levant avec difficulté de son lit lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau les battements réguliers au niveau de ses oreilles, recouverts de sang sec.

Elle grimaça de douleur, boitant jusqu'à la femme recroquevillée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Alex dans un tel état. La rousse avait contenu toutes ses émotions cette semaine, elle n'avait pas laissé échapper le moindre indice de sa souffrance. Pourtant, elle était là, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur la moquette de la chambre de la PDG.

Lena se laissa tomber à ses côtés, posant un de ses bras autour des épaules de la rousse. Alex sursauta légèrement de surprise, mais finit par glisser sa tête sur le cou de la Luthor encore légèrement troublée de sa présence.

Le cœur de la PDG se brisa à la vue. Elle n'était pas la seule abattue par la situation. Alex l'était également, et qui sait combien d'autres personnes l'étaient. Elle ne pouvait pas agir de façon égoïste en se morfondant dans l'alcool.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Alex subir seules, les conséquences de leur acte. Elle devait trouver un moyen de retrouver Kara, elle le devait, pour elle, mais surtout pour le monde entier.

* * *

Kara faisait défiler les photos dans son téléphone depuis déjà quelques heures, assise sur le sol de la forteresse. Elle regrettait avoir cassé malencontreusement le lit lorsqu'elle a détruit le mur de glace. Le contrôle de sa puissance lui avait soudainement échappé ce jour là.

Elle remercia intérieurement Kal El d'avoir eu l'intelligence d'intégrer de l'électricité solaire à la forteresse, sans bien quoi elle n'aurait pas survécu une semaine seule ici.

Elle observait tous les moments capturés par celui-ci. Elle se souvenait de chaque photo, de chaque situation comme si tout c'était passé récemment. La majorité des photos étaient de Lena.

Ses expressions, elles, étaient différentes. La PDG passait du sourire, à une moue plus que mignonne, faisant fondre sans difficulté le cœur de la journaliste. Elle était généralement seule, ou entourée par les bras minces et musclée de Kara.

Elle tomba alors sur une photo. Celle qu'elle avait prétendu faire pour son article. Un article qui n'avait étrangement jamais vu le jour. Elle avait un chignon plus ou moins décoiffé. Un maquillage intense recouvrait son visage, mettant parfaitement en valeur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle se souvenait de ce jour. De cette journée si simple qui avait failli transformer leurs relations en quelque chose de plus.

**FlashBack**

_Il y a un an et quelques semaines:_

Kara se dirigeait vers les bureaux de L-corp, accompagnée d'un sac remplis de nourriture chinoise. Elle savait que Lena avait un faible pour leur nouille, et que c'était le second repas favoris de la femme, derrière les salades de choux frisé.

La kryptonienne entra dans l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton familier de l'étage de Lena. Elle se retourna sur son côté droit, observant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle portait un cardigan rose ajusté parfaitement à sa taille. Ses cheveux, eux, étaient liés dans une queue basse avec une petite mèche s'y échappant.

La journaliste ajusta ses lunettes, contente de son apparence. Elle racla sa gorge, rongée par une soudaine nervosité. Pourquoi était-elle aussi nerveuse ? Elle haussa les épaules, marchant vers les portes du bureau de sa meilleure après que l'ascenseur ait atteint l'étage désiré.

**-Bonjour Jess**, lâcha la kryptonienne avec un sourire illuminateur.

**-Salut Kara **! S'exclama-t-elle en retour. **Mademoiselle Luthor t'attend,** ajouta-t-elle provoquant un autre gonflement de pommette de la part de Kara. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et frappa quelques coups sur la porte de la Jeune Luthor, avant de l'ouvrir doucement. Elle passa sa tête par la porte, et ses yeux tombèrent instantanément dans le vert de sa meilleure amie.

Un large sourire tapissait son visage, heureuse de la voir. La kryptonienne ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la mélodie que faisait son cœur. Ce rythme si particulier qui la rendait plus qu'heureuse.

**-Kara !** Lâcha Lena en se levant de son bureau, se rapprochant dangereusement de la cadette Danvers. Le rythme cardiaque de Kara ne put s'empêcher de s'accélérer. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte afin de pénétrer dans le bureau calme de la brune, et déposa le sac de nourriture sur le sol afin de venir correctement enrouler ses bras autour de la femme d'affaire.

Une odeur fruitée rejoignit alors ses sinus, provoquant un afflux de papillon dans son estomac. La fille du ciel l'ignora, bien trop concentrée sur les bras qui l'entourait pendant ces quelques secondes. Une grimace parcourut son visage pendant une fraction de seconde lorsque la femme d'affaire quitta ses bras, la bonne humeur émanant de son corps à vitesse ahurissante.

Elle portait un chemisier blanc fluide, surplombé de sa fameuse jupe droite noire. Ses cheveux étaient serrés dans un chignon strict et large. Un collier en diamant était enroulé autour de son cou. Il était tellement beau que la blonde craignait pour la sécurité de la jeune Luthor. Elle pouvait subir un énième kidnapping à cause de cet ornement en pierre précieuse.

**-Comment vas-tu ? **Demanda la brune, brisant les pensées bien trop sombres de la journaliste, s'imaginant les pires scénarios d'enlèvement possible.

**-Très bien et toi ?** Répondit-elle, bien trop occupée à observer le grand sourire de la PDG.

**-Mieux depuis que tu es arrivée,** rétorqua Lena, provoquant un rougissement de la part de la kryptonienne. La jeune Luthor ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction tant prévisible de la cadette Danvers. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent alors vers le canapé, et Kara sortit la nourriture du sac, la posant avec délicatesse sur la table.

**-Oh mon Dieu, est ce que ça vient de pékin ?** Demanda Lena, observant un alphabet chinois sur les emballages.

**\- Oui, du King's Joy Beijing, ils me devaient un petit service. Enfin... à Supergirl**, avoua Kara en posant le sac vide à ses côtés.

**-Vous savez comment plaire à une femme mademoiselle Danvers**, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Lena. Les joues de Kara s'empourprèrent comme elles ne l'avaient jamais fait. Elle pouvait les sentir brûler avec force, tentant au mieux de fuir le regard provocateur de sa meilleure amie. Son cœur battait bien trop vite pour calmer sa respiration frénétique.

La femme d'affaire sourit au vu de l'état de la kryptonienne. La blonde vint finalement s'asseoir à ses côtés, se réfugiant dans la nourriture afin de cacher sa gêne plus que palpable. Le déjeuner se déroula sans autre flirt flagrant. Elles parlèrent de leurs journées respectives. Malgré la monotonie de celle de Lena, Kara n'avait pu s'empêcher d'absorber tous ses mots, se concentrant plus sur elle que sur la nourriture.

Kara se mit à la fixer avec intensité, observant son parfait maquillage. L'éclairage était magnifique, permettant à son teint de briller de splendeur._ Rao, pourquoi est-elle aussi parfaite ?_ S'était-elle demandée, absorbée par ses lèvres pulpeuses recouverte d'un rouge à lèvres puissant. Son cou et ses épaules étaient parfaitement dénudés, révélant sa peau magnifique et sans défaut.

**-Est-ce que je peux te prendre en photo?** Demanda brusquement Kara, provoquant un écarquillement d'yeux de la part de la femme face à elle, heureuse d'avoir terminé de manger sans quoi, elle se serait étouffée.

**-Pourquoi ?** S'enquit-elle, combattant la rougeur qui menaçait de parvenir à ses joues.

**-Pour..., tu sais c'est pour...euh...pour un article**, mentit-elle, envahis par un bégaiement soudain.

**-Oh, d'accord**, répondit alors Lena, déçu de la réponse de la journaliste. _À quoi d'autre t'attendais-tu_ ? Se demanda t-elle, roulant intérieurement des yeux. Kara sortit alors son téléphone, tremblant légèrement à cause de l'idée stupide qui lui était venue en tête. **Avec ton téléphone ?** Ajouta la brune, étonnée.

**-Oui...je...tu sais, très bonne qualité, **rétorqua Kara avec quelques mouvements de tête. **Prête** ? S'enquit la jeune Danvers, levant l'appareil vers la PDG, assise sur le dossier arrière de son sofa, le dos posé contre le mur gris de son bureau.

Elle était à parfaite hauteur, ses pieds nus reposants sur l'assise du canapé. Lena hocha la tête, laissant Kara prendre quelques photos dans un silence apaisant mais donc l'intensité cachait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de différent. Kara fut satisfaite des photos, mais Lena ressemblait à une PDG et femme d'affaires bien trop sérieuse. Elle s'avança du corps légèrement tendu de la plus jeune Luthor.

**-Est-ce que je peux ?** Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur ses cheveux doux, dégageant une odeur bien trop enchanteresse pour ce monde. Elle tira quelques mèches avec délicatesse après accord, laissant les cheveux de la femme s'exprimer, et libérant faiblement la prise du nœud sur le chignon.

Leur visage était proche, bien trop proche pour une respiration normale. Ils se trouvaient à la même hauteur, permettant le mélange soudain de leur respiration frénétique. Kara pouvait entendre ses propres battements dans sa cochlée, masquant partiellement ceux de la Luthor. La fille du ciel s'était attardée sur les cheveux de la brune, bien consciente de leur proximité soudaine.

Elle ne voulait pas reculer. Rao, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être attirée, d'être submergée par une émotion pesante, mais plus qu'agréable dans le creux de son ventre.

Les lèvres de Lena n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes, l'appelant sans vergogne apparente. Le corps de la femme d'affaire se figea, laissant le soin à la kryptonienne du déroulement des futurs événements.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser à ce même moment. Elle ne savait pas si elle était la seule à ressentir cette attirance, ou si c'était plus que réciproque au vu de la respiration de la fille du ciel, toute aussi perdue qu'elle.

Lena sentait la main droite de Kara glisser de ses cheveux à ses joues, sans doute rosées par le moment. Le contact brûla les cellules de son épiderme dans un feu de joie intense et puissant. Des frissons prirent place tout au long de son corps, confirmant les sentiments qu'elle avait pour la jeune Danvers.

Être amie avec elle devenait de plus en plus compliqué à gérer avec les sentiments exponentiels qu'elle éprouvait depuis bien des années maintenant. Kara, elle, était encore dans un flou absolu, mais cet événement avait été l'événement déclencheur. Elle sentait la joue de la brune contre sa paume, envoyant de puissante onde d'amour à travers son corps. _Rao, que m'arrive-t-il ? _Se demanda-t-elle, observant tout droit les yeux de la femme d'affaire, bien plus brillant que d'habitude.

**-Supergirl, un bâtiment est en feu sur l'avenue Wilson, on a besoin de toi**, cria Alex à travers son communicateur. Kara sursauta alors, provoquant le même geste de la part de la jeune Luthor. Leur cœur battait bien plus vite que la normal.

**-J'arrive,** rétorqua-t-elle, ancrant son regard dans celui de la brune qui mordit sa lèvre inférieure, frustrée par le moment qu'elles venaient d'avoir. Kara ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, et captura le moment, tout juste lorsque la femme plongea son regard dans la caméra.** Je suis désolée, je dois y aller,** lâcha la jeune Danvers, retirant les boutons de sa chemise avec rapidité. Lena ne put s'empêcher d'observer la jeune femme réaliser ses gestes.

**-Je te vois demain**, avait-elle dit fuyant le bureau à toute vitesse, y laissant un tas soigneusement plié de vêtement. Décidément, cette femme aurait sa mort.

Quelques heures plus tard Kara était assise dans son canapé, toujours vêtue de son costume à l'odeur de suie. Elle attrapa son téléphone et se rendit dans sa galerie. Son regard tomba sur la dernière photo. Son cœur ne put s'empêcher de sauter un battement à la vue bien trop parfaite. L'excitation soudaine parcourut son corps et les parois de son estomac se mirent à faire brusquement la fête. C'est à ce même moment que Kara réalisa une chose.

**-Et merde,** lâcha-t-elle, le regard vide lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle ressentait véritablement.

Elle était amoureuse de sa meilleure amie.

**Fin flashback**

C'est ainsi que la jeune Danvers éteint son téléphone, le jetant avec force à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, s'abattant sur le sol avec élan. Ses orbes lui brûlaient, ayant bien trop pleuré ces derniers jours. Elle était étonnée que le sel n'ait pas rongé ses joues à cette allure, mais elle était Supergirl, non ?

La blonde attrapa une petite boîte, révélant une technologie puissance envers laquelle elle s'était battue ces dernières semaines. Elle l'ouvrit avec douceur, en sortant une paire de lentilles, qu'elle plaça sur ses yeux avec délicatesse.

**-Montre moi….Montre moi ce qui se serait passé si Lena n'avait pas suivi ce chemin,** commenta-t-elle alors, basculant sans plus attendre dans une multitude de simulation.

* * *

_**Hey! Et voici le dernier chapitre...de l'année :D J'espère que votre réveillon se déroulera à merveille :D Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite. Les deux prochaines semaines vont être un peu chaude, donc je vais essayer de préparer au moins quatre chapitres, pour ne pas vous laisser sans rien au cours de ces deux semaines.**_

_**Le chapitre 8 n'est pas encore tout à fait fini, mais l'histoire avance, avec encore un peu de déprime certes, mais bon, on avance à petit pas :) **__**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos avis, ça me fera plus que plaisir ! Bonne journée !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Réponses à J (guest) :D**_

_**J'aurais du m'en doutais, mais t'inquiète pas je t'aurais à nouveau, j'en suis sûre ;)**_

_**Merci pour ton super commentaire, comme d'habitude. Je voulais apporter un peu de gaieté à travers cette histoire sombre, tout comme le rêve, mais celui-ci a tourné en cauchemar donc bon, ça à pas trop marché xD SPOILER (tu peux revenir à la fin du chapitre pour lire la suite) J'aurais vraiment pu partir dans cette voie ci (bloquée dans un monde irréel) en effet, mais malheureusement cette fiction est censée être courte, et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas eu cette idée xD. J'espère que la façon dont j'ai utilisé les lentilles t'auras tout de même plu. Je ne compte pas terminé d'ici encore quelques chapitres car il faut tout de même que Kara guérisse après tout ce que je lui ai infligé, et je vais essayer de creuser dans cette direction :) Bref, je n'en dis pas trop, l'effet de surprise doit rester intact, on ne sait pas comment mon cerveau peut s'emballer :') Encore merci et à bientôt :D**_

* * *

Trois jours

Cela faisait trois jours que Kara était piégée dans une multitude de simulation, changeant chaque paramètre, et utilisant différents types de variante. Trois jours que chaque simulation menait à la mort de Lena, ou la sienne. Parfois même celle d'Alex, Nia ou Brainy, et ça la rendait encore plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle avait vu Lena perdre la vie, encore, et encore, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Elle l'avait vu mourir atrocement, tuée par un coup de couteau, par une explosion, et même noyée intentionnellement.

Elle l'avait vu se tailler les veines, se perdant dans une mare de sang après sa mort virtuelle, et l'avait vu se tirer une balle en pleine tête à cause de son absence. Lena ne pouvait généralement pas vivre sans elle.

Ses six semaines avaient été difficiles pour elle, mais nécessaires à leur vie. Elles étaient dans doute blessées mais bel et bien vivantes. Kara se noyait sans l'infinité de possibilités qui s'offraient à elle si Lena et sa soeur avaient fait un autre choix.

Il ne restait plus que deux simulations possibles. Celle qui menait aux actuels événements, et celle dans laquelle le plan lui avait été révélé.

La journaliste ferma les yeux, et tomba une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience, prête à savoir ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Alex lui avait expliqué les plans.

* * *

Lena se réveilla de sa longue nuit de sommeil. Elle avait décidé de reposer son cerveau bien trop surexploité ces derniers temps. Son mal de tête avait diminué. Il fallait dire que les médicaments l'avaient aidé.

Elle se leva finalement, rejoignant son salon en désordre. Alex avait ramassé les bouts de verre quelques jours auparavant, et essuyé la flaque d'alcool sur le sol, mais le reste était encore éparpillé un peu partout.

Le plat de pâte qu'elle s'était préparée la veille était encore posé négligemment sur l'îlot central, et la quantité de vaisselle ne cessait de croître. Elle n'allait plus pouvoir fuir longtemps sa quantité de travail ménager, mais repousser ses tâches lui permettait d'avancer dans ses recherches.

Son inquiétude commençait réellement à l'atteindre depuis la veille, lorsque Alex avait reçu une réponse de Clark, lui indiquant que sa cousine n'était pas avec lui. Il était clair que l'homme pouvait mentir, mais Lena avait ce pressentiment intense que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle s'assit alors dans son canapé, une tasse de café à la main, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le cadre situé aux côtés de la bouteille de bourbon encore ouverte. La jeune Luthor se pencha, et attrapa la photo comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le visage angélique de la blonde qui lui manquait tant. Elle ne lâcherait rien, bien trop déterminée à retrouver la femme qui hantait ses nuits.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Lex avait engagé du personnel pour terminer le travail, que Kara était en grand danger, retenu par une quantité massive de kryptonite. Peut-être qu'elle souffrait physiquement à ce même moment et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à la protéger. Peut-être qu'elle n'était même plus en vie. Mais Lena avait étonnamment de l'espoir.

Elle ne savait pas d'où il venait, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Peut-être que son amour fort pour la kryptonienne la poussait à se battre pour la retrouver, pour revoir ses yeux bleus si brillant et profond, pour sentir son odeur si particulière et exquise de fleur.

Elle ne pouvait lâcher les yeux de la photo, qui semblait étrangement essayer de lui faire passer un message. Puis ça lui vient à l'esprit. La tour kryptonienne, celle dont Kara lui avait parlé lors de cette soirée, celle qu'Alex avait mentionnée quelques jours plus tôt. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté ?

**Flashback**

_**Il y a quelques mois:**_

Kara était assise, la tête appuyée fermement contre l'épaule de Lena. Leur soirée de jeu venait de se terminer. Il ne restait plus que les deux jeunes femmes dans la pièce, regardant une stupide émission de télévision. Lena avait bu quelques verres, mais son côté irlandais lui permettait de résister à la quantité d'alcool qu'elle s'était infligée. Kara quant à elle était bel et bien sobre, bien trop inquiète qu'un de ses amis ne boit la liqueur alcoolisée extraterrestre, sans doute mortel pour eux.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la seule raison. Peut-être que la réalisation soudaine de ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie l'empêcher de boire la moindre goutte d'alcool, car Dieu sait qu'elle parle beaucoup trop lorsque son sang entre en contact avec cette substance.

Elle sentait la main de la femme d'affaires autour de son épaule, traçant des cercles timides sur son bicep musclé. Les frissonnements la parcouraient. Elle sentait les doigts glisser avec délicatesse contre sa peau lisse et découverte, l'empêchant par moments de respirer tellement les chatouillements de son estomac étaient puissants et intenses.

Elle la tenait contre son corps, ne la laissant pas échapper de sa prise serrée. Kara pouvait sentir le parfum fruité de la jeune Luthor atteindre ses sinus, accélérant les battements de son cœur par la même occasion.

**-Kara ça va ?** Demanda la brune, observant le comportement tendu de la kryptonienne. La fille du ciel hocha un peu trop rapidement la tête, et tenta de concentrer son attention sur la télévision, déglutissant au passage.** Tu n'aimes pas ?** Ajouta-t-elle en faisant référence au programme.

**-Si, si,** mentit Kara. Elle ne savait même pas de quoi parlait le programme qui passait à la télé, son attention avait quelque peu dérivé sur les touchers délicats de la Luthor.

**-Nous devrions parler**, lâcha alors Lena avant d'éteindre la télévision, retirant avec regret son bras de la tête de la cadette Danvers.

**-Parler ? Mais de...de quoi ? **Balbutia Kara en jouant nerveusement avec ses lunettes. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient avec force. Est-ce que ses sentiments étaient si percevable ?

**-De toi... un peu plus de krypton ? **Demanda Lena, faisant fondre le coeur de la fille du ciel par la même occasion. Lena s'intéressait réellement à sa vie. Elle pouvait totalement être elle-même en sa présence, être Kara Zor El. Elle lui avait déjà parlé de ses parents, de sa planète, de ses forêts verdoyante, dont la couleur lui rappelait étrangement les yeux de la femme d'affaire. Elle savait presque tout, presque plus qu'Alex, presque autant qu'elle.

**-T'ai-je déjà parlé de la forteresse de la solitude ?** Laissa échapper la jeune Danvers sous un souffle lorsqu'elle sentit la main de la brune se poser sur son genou. Elles étaient assises, presque face à face, les cuisses se frôlant, provoquant plus de sensation qu'il ne devrait y en avoir. Lena secoua la tête, ignorant l'état dans lequel elle m'était la journaliste face à elle.

**-C'est une base que mon cousin a construit en Antarctique. Il s'y réfugie généralement pour penser et pour se recueillir sur les deux grandes statues de glace de ses parents. C'est un endroit magnifique,** déclara Kara, les yeux pétillants au souvenir de la beauté du lieu. **J'y vais rarement, mais c'est en quelque sorte l'endroit qui me rapproche le plus de ma planète d'origine**, avoua Kara en levant les yeux vers le plafond, empêchant aux larmes de couler. Lena resserra sa prise sur les genoux de la femme, lui donnant le courage nécessaire pour continuer. **Le seul endroit sur Terre, qui n'est pas véritablement sur Terre.**

**-C'est-à-dire ?** S'enquit Lena, intriguée de l'existence de cet endroit qui semblait si somptueux.

**-C'est une base secrète, très peu de personnes sont au courant, et il n'y a pas de terre, juste de la glace. Le temps est différent là-bas, de quelques secondes, mais ça lui permet de ne pas être détectée par les satellites. Cet endroit me fait penser aux montagnes de glace sur Krypton**, affirma Kara, une larme glissant de sa joue au souvenir. **Elles étaient si jolies, mais tellement dangereuses et meurtrières. Les kryptoniens qui s'y aventuraient mouraient généralement, glissant d'une falaise et se retrouvant embrochés par les stalagmites.**

Lena ne put s'empêcher de grimacer au souvenir sombre de la cadette Danvers. Elle tira alors faiblement son bras, provoquant les deux jeunes femmes à retrouver cette même position qu'elle avait quelques minutes auparavant.

-**Et si tu m'en disais plus sur ses forêts qui te rappelle mes yeux ?** Lâcha Lena, changeant de sujet, provoquant un petit rougissement de la part de la jeune Danvers, mais la faisant sourire instantanément à nouveau.

**Fin flashback**

Le cadre photo tomba brusquement sur le sol, se brisant tout comme l'avait fait le verre quelques jours auparavant. La bouche de Lena s'entrouvrit sous le choc. Elle attrapa avec difficulté son téléphone, bien trop submergée par les tremblements brusques. Elle entendait le bruit sourd de la numérotation du numéro.

Sa respiration était bloquée, perdue suite à son idiotie extrême. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu y penser avant ? Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi aveugle. Alex lui en avait parlé il y a de cela quatre jours, elle était sans doute trop épuisée pour avoir des pensées claires et fonctionnelles à cette époque.

**-Allô **? Lâcha la voix devenue plus que familière ces dernières semaines.

**-Alex, je sais où se trouve Kara...**

* * *

Tout se déroulait parfaitement depuis le début de la simulation. Kara apportait de la nourriture à Lena, lui tenait compagnie, et passait même la nuit avec elle pour lui ne pas la laisser seule. Elle continuait d'aller au travail, et jouait à merveille son rôle d'actrice.

Elle voyait la tristesse de ses amis, lui brisant le cœur par la même occasion. Elle voulait leur dire, elle voulait les rassurer, mais au fond Kara savait qu'elle devait se tenir au plan de la simulation.

Les jours passaient bien trop vite, mais Kara profitait de la proximité qu'elle avait avec la jeune Luthor, cette proximité qui lui manquait tant. Elle s'était rapprochée de la brune pendant ces quelques heures, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le but premier recherché. C'est juste que la femme lui manquait terriblement. Son rire, son odeur, sa voix, sa présence tout simplement.

Le jour fatidique arrivait à grands pas. Ce jour où Lex avait presque eu raison d'elle. Celui où la mort l'avait frôlé à petit feu. Elle était assise sur le canapé, berçant la jeune Luthor fatiguée sur ses genoux. Elle observait les traits paisibles et détendus de la femme, bien trop épuisée par la traque et à l'afflux du moindre geste dans cette fameuse usine désaffectée.

Elle avait pu se rendre compte de l'implication qu'avait eu Lena dans la recherche. Elle s'était battue bec et ongles pour la protéger, pour trouver les personnes qui voulaient lui prendre la vie car en effet, Lena n'était pas la cible principale de l'histoire, elle l'était.

Elle effleura la joue de la femme d'affaire, provoquant un léger gémissement presque inaudible pour les humains. Un petit sourire s'installa sur son visage, reflétant l'amour qu'elle éprouvait envers la PDG épuisée. Son coeur battait un peu plus vite que la moyenne, provoquant l'accélération exponentielle de son souffle.

Un petit coup sur la porte fut émis. Kara fronça les sourcils, elle savait que sa soeur devait passer dans la journée, mais le moment était clairement mal choisi. Elle soupira, levant avec douceur la tête de Lena et la déposant sur le canapé avec une extrême délicatesse.

Elle marcha vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas réveiller la femme d'affaire épuisée. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, la pressant faiblement entre ses doigts. Un pressentiment la hanta brusquement, la poussant à observer à travers la porte à l'aide de sa vision à rayon X.

Son regard se brisa, observant sa soeur menottée, un tissu recouvrant sa bouche afin de l'empêcher de parler. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, reflétant sa peur et sa douleur. La respiration de Kara se bloqua. C'est impossible. Elle observait l'homme chauve, tenant fermement la chevelure de la rousse un fusil à la main. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement.

Elle arracha la porte d'un mouvement brusque et bruyant, réveillant par la même occasion Lena, qui se retrouvait aux côtés de la Super en quelques secondes. Le regard noir de la journaliste était posé dans celui de l'homme, qui lui souriait sournoisement.

**-Eh bien, je vois que nos deux familles sont réunies pour une petite discussion**, lâcha brusquement Lex en poussant Alex sur sa soeur inquiète. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Kara pour retirer les différentes attaches autour de ses poignets et de sa bouche.

Kara s'apprêta à sauter de rage sur l'homme chauve, mais fut arrêtée par une force surprenante, la faisant tomber à genoux sur le sol. Elle sentit la douleur parcourir son corps à une vitesse plus que surprenante, rongeant chaque partie de son corps avec puissance et violence.

Ses veines gonflèrent à vitesse ahurissante, lui rappelant des souvenirs récents. Cela ne pouvait pas être la fin de la simulation. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas encore! Elle doit se battre. Elle doit se battre pour Lena, elle doit se battre pour sa soeur.

Un éclair de colère la submergea alors. Elle serra les dents dans un mouvement brusque et soudain, et rassembla le reste de ses forces. Elle se retrouva sur ses pieds, protégeant les deux femmes auxquelles elle tenait le plus avec son corps fin. Elle pouvait entendre les cris derrière elle, mêlée aux pleurs de surprise.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour sauter sur Lex. La kryptonite environnante lui avait peut-être retiré ses pouvoirs, mais elle avait cette rage bouillonnante en elle qui lui donnait le courage d'enrouler ses mains autour du cou du chauve, le pressant avec une force inouïe.

Elle était bien trop absorbée par sa haine envers lui pour apercevoir deux autres hommes sortir des buissons non loin de là. Elle fut projetée à quelques mètres du Luthor fou suite d'une onde de choc subite. Kara serra les dents dans la douleur, se poussant rapidement à se remettre sur les pieds.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux, les deux hommes tenaient sa sœur et Lena dans une poigne puissante, tandis qu'une arme était braquée sur elle dans un geste plus que menaç observait le sourire mesquin de Lex, bien trop puissant pour qu'elle se sente paisible à ce même moment. Son coeur battait à pleine puissance, et frappait contre sa cage thoracique, résonnant excessivement dans ses tempes.

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la douleur, la peine ou la peur de perdre Alex et Lena. Elle était bien trop prise par le moment pour se souvenir que c'était une simulation. C'était la fin, encore...

Elle pouvait sentir la kryptonite émaner du canon. Cette balle qui se retrouverait dans son corps dans les secondes à venir. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Alex, son regard était rempli d'une peur exponentielle. Elle se débattait de la prise ferme de l'homme, lui donnant des coups forts mais négligés. Lena quant à elle était plus calme. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux à vitesse ahurissante, brûlant ses joues au passage.

Son coeur battait à pleine puissance, observant la scène face à elle, impuissante. Kara quitta sa soeur des yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune. Elle lui lança un petit sourire. Un sourire qui reflétait sa peur, ses regrets, mais surtout son amour.

Elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne. Lena lui avait fait découvrir les sensations de l'amour.

Lorsque ses yeux tombaient sur la femme d'affaire, son coeur battait la chamade, sa respiration s'accélérait sans préavis, une sensation de picotement se faisait ressentir dans son estomac, provoquant généralement une multitude de frisson le long de son corps.

Lorsqu'elle la voyait en compagnie d'un homme, un stress intense la parcourait, un stress sans doute lié à une jalousie extrême. La super voulait Lena. Elle voulait être la raison de ses sourires, de sa bonne humeur, de son bien-être et d'autre chose. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, c'était peut-être injuste mais la journaliste était ivre d'amour.

Elle n'entendait pas les paroles sages sortir de la bouche de Lena, essayant de raisonner son frère fou. Elle n'entendait pas les cris désespérés de sa soeur. Elle n'entendait plus rien, excepté les paroles de sa mère, la rassurant sur les événements à venir.

Elle allait rejoindre sa famille biologique. Elle allait rejoindre les siens, au profit de sa vraie famille, celle qui l'avait accompagnée presque toute sa vie, qui l'avait aidé à se contrôler, à vivre, à rire, mais plus que tout, à aimer.

Elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant graver le visage de Lena sur les paupières, voulant qu'elle soit la dernière chose perçu avant sa mort.

Elle prit une profonde d'inspiration, s'apprêtant à endurer une douleur abominable. Elle entendit le souffle de la balle parcourir l'air, suivi par l'onde d'explosion de la poudre. Elle serra les dents, prête à l'impact, mais elle ne sentit rien.

Ses yeux s'ouvrir, juste pour Alex mettre à terre les trois hommes, ayant profité du moment de distraction. Ce moment où Lena s'était positionnée face à elle, empêchant trois balles de lui arriver en pleins cœur. Ce moment où la femme d'affaires s'était sacrifiée.

Une douleur intense parcourut son corps. La douleur de son coeur brisée, de son âme perdue et de son amour mort. Cette douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Encore

Elle eut à peine le temps de courir vers le corps sans vie de sa bien-aimée, qu'une lumière aveuglante l'avait brusquement atteinte, provoquant par la même occasion une douleur lancinante et brusque au niveau de ses tempes, puis elle le sentit à nouveau...Le froid de la forteresse, la poussant à garder les yeux fermés. Épuisée physiquement, mais surtout mentalement de ses dernières heures.

* * *

_**Hey! Bonne année! Désolée du retard, et ça sera la même chose pour le prochain chapitre qui arrivera certainement le week end prochain. Je reprendrais un rythme convenable après la semaine de rentrée, promis :D**_

_**Encore bonne année, et désolée je n'ai pas pu sortir un meilleur chapitre que celui-ci par manque de temps :(.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**-Un endroit sur Terre qui n'est pas sur Terre ? **Lâcha brainy pour la sixième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, posant sa main sur son menton, marquant sa réflexion. Lena roula des yeux, épuisée par le manque soudain de réponse du brun.

**-Je suis à peu près sûre que c'est ce que Lena nous a dit-il y a quelques minutes. Pas besoin de le répéter comme un perroquet! **Lâcha Alex, laissant échapper la pression qui ne cessait de s'accumuler en elle sur le pauvre Coluan.

Brainy prit place sur la chaise de son bureau, grattant l'arrière de sa tête légèrement blessé par le comportement des deux femmes. Il était secoué par les événements. Il était censé connaître l'histoire de Kara, il venait du futur, mais certaines parties de la vie de la femme lui étaient évidemment inconnues.

Les petites boites dans lesquelles il rangeait ses émotions semblaient déborder récemment. Il fallait dire qu'il était habitué à la présence de Kara, qui en ce moment se voulait hors des radars. Il devait se l'avouer, son amie lui manquait.

**\- Je ne comprends pas le principe d'un endroit sur Terre qui ne l'ait pas vraiment**, déclara Kelly après quelques secondes de calme, s'appuyant sur la table ronde du DEO, envahis par des tas papier éparpillé. Alex observa sa petite amie, hochant la tête afin de montrer son accord sur cette pensée abstraite.

**-Kara m'a parlé d'un endroit dépourvu de terre, où le temps est légèrement différent, ce qui le rend indétectable par les satellites,** rétorqua Lena, les mains couvrant son visage exténué. **C'est comme une réalité alternative dans notre propre réalité. **Lena releva faiblement la tête, observant les expressions remplies d'incompréhension des différentes personnes présentes dans la pièce. **Je ne peux pas l'expliquer plus facilement**, ajouta-t-elle brusquement.

**-Je vois.**..., commença Alex avant d'hausser brusquement les sourcils, **non je ne vois pas, **rétorqua t-elle finalement, provoquant le roulement d'yeux de la part de la femme d'affaire.

**-Peut-être que nous devrions contacter Superman, **lâcha Kelly, voulant couper la tension exponentielle présente dans la pièce.

**-Nous avons pris presque huit jours pour le contacter la dernière fois, je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure idée**, répondit Brainy, joignant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Lena était assise sur un des sièges tournant, tenant sa main contre son front. La seule information logique et compréhensive qu'ils avaient, était que la base de l'homme d'acier se trouvait en Antarctique.

Chercher un endroit sans doute secret dans cette partie du globe revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Leur chance de retrouver Kara ainsi était clairement infime.

Demander l'emplacement à Kal El était la seule solution qui parvenait à la tête de la PDG. Mais après quelques minutes de réflexion, ses pensées derrivèrent sur une personne. Sans doute la seule qui pouvait en dire un peu plus sur cette fameuse base.

Il était tant pour elle de rendre visite à un être qui autrefois lui était chère.

* * *

Kara n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours. Apprendre qu'Alex et Lena avaient en fait pris la bonne décision lui provoquait un remords puissant. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas les avoir laissés parler, elle s'en voulait de s'être fait contrôler par ses émotions. Mais les blessures émotionnelles qu'elle avait subies avaient été bien trop réel, bien trop intense.

Elle n'y pouvait rien, tout comme Lena et Alex n'y pouvaient rien. Elles s'étaient faites piégées par un mensonge déchirant mais nécessaire à leur survie. La vie n'était malheureusement pas un long petit fleuve tranquille. C'était également "une rose, dont chaque pétale est une illusion et chaque épine une réalité (Alfred de Musset)".

Et Kara se retrouvait ici, coincée par ses démons, démunie de ses pouvoirs comme elle l'avait tant redouté. Le manque de soleil et sa faible nutrition en étaient sans doute la cause.

Heureusement pour elle, elle avait des tas de couvertures à sa disposition, un lit qu'elle avait finalement réparé pour passer le temps, et encore pas mal de nourriture.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Personne ne pouvait la retrouver, mise à part peut-être Clark. Et cela faisait déjà une semaine et demie qu'elle avait entamé son exil.

Elle se demandait quelle serait sa réaction quand elle reverrait Lena ou sa soeur. Elle se demandait comment elle leur pardonnerait une chose qu'elles avaient eu raison de commettre . La seule et unique décision qui leur avait permis la vie.

Au fond, Kara ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la technologie utilisée racontait des âneries, qu'il y avait un bug dans la matrice, mais elle savait, elle savait au fond de son coeur que tout était bel et bien réel.

Lena et sa soeur l'avaient sauvé. Lena avait sacrifié six semaines de sa vie pour la protéger. La journaliste avait peut-être souffert atrocement, mais les deux autres femmes avaient dû sentir tout au moins une douleur, peut-être pas aussi déchirante, mais tout de même présente.

La fille du ciel se retrouvait bel et bien seule, dépourvue de sa super ouïe, ne pouvant plus écouter la mélodie harmonieuse du coeur de Lena. Elle ne pouvait même plus sortir du lieu, afin de rejoindre le soleil, la porte étant bien trop lourde pour sa force actuellement humaine.

Elle pouvait tout de même contacter le DEO grâce à la technologie bien trop avancée de la forteresse. Mais au fond d'elle, Kara le savait. Elle avait encore besoin de temps. Peut-être pas des semaines, ni des mois, mais quelques jours tout au moins. Quelques jours pour comprendre ses sentiments bien trop emmêlés pour le moment.

* * *

**-Chère soeur, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite** ? Lâcha l'homme chauve, portant fièrement un sourire dédaigneux sur son visage. Lena plissa les sourcils, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure afin de faire paraître aucune émotion sur son visage.

Revoir Lex lui provoquait une sorte de torsion dans ses intestins. Il la répugnait. Elle se forçait à le regarder dans les yeux, ne voulant pas paraître faible face à lui, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir était la nausée croissante en elle.

Comment son frère pourtant si adorable à l'époque avait pu se transformer en un tel montre ? Comment un homme pouvait devenir si abominable, contrôlée par sa propre haine xénophobe ? Elle sera ses paumes de mains, se raclant la gorge afin de prendre la parole.

**-J'ai besoin d'informations**, déclara-t-elle fermement en s'asseyant face à son frère. Deux hommes se trouvaient dans la pièce d'interrogatoire, éclairée par la faible et médiocre lumière du néon, juste au-dessus de leur tête.

Le décor ressemblait étrangement à ceux d'un film. Elle avait toujours trouvé cela pathétique et exagéré, mais cela s'avérait être vrai. Peut-être qu'elle s'en réjouissait au fond. Son frère méritait tout à fait sa place dans cette prison.

**-Tiens donc... Ton frère est retenu dans un espace clos et maussade depuis plus d'une semaine, et tu ne fais rien pour me faire sortir d'ici ?** Demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Son visage tirait vers le violet, reflétant la violence présente dans la prison. Des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux mais il gardait le sourire.

Lena ne ressentait actuellement aucune empathie. Était-elle sans cœur? Il avait tout de même mit une fois de plus sa vie en danger, et avait presque poignardé la personne qui tenait le plus à ses yeux.

**-Tu as envoyé des gens me tuer. Je pense que le pire d'entre nous reste toi**, affirma la jeune Luthor, rongée par une soudaine rage explosive. Elle mordit une fois de plus sa lèvre inférieure

, n'exerçant pas une énorme pression pour ne pas la mettre en sang.

**-Ils devaient justes t'effrayer, pas te tirer dessus. Et de toute façon, ça a permis d'orchestrer ton petit stratagème, **déclara l'homme en se positionnant un peu plus au fond de sa chaise, tirant légèrement sur les chaînes qui le retenait à la table.** Comment a réagi ta kryptonienne?**

**-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle! **S'exclama soudainement Lena, coupant les paroles de l'homme un peu troublé par le comportement de sa soeur. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait face ainsi, même en étant adolescente. Même les deux gardes étaient surpris face à l'interaction à laquelle ils avaient assisté.

Lex venait de toucher une corde sensible, et au vu de la réaction de Lena, quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose qui impliquait certainement la journaliste. Il pencha sa tête de quelques degrés, fixant intensément le visage frustré et froid de la femme d'affaire.

**-Eh bien, puis-je au moins savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ?** Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils, étonnamment bien plus silencieux. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas habitué à une telle explosion de sentiment de la part de l'autre Luthor.

Il pouvait sentir la rage de sa sœur. Cette hargne puissante et destructrice. Cette férocité arrivée à son paroxysme. C'est à ce même moment qu'il sut:

Il avait échoué

Il avait échoué à la protéger, comme il lui avait toujours promis. Il s'était laissé aveuglé par la haine, par la cruauté et la colère. Il était devenu un monstre, et aucune rancœur ne semblait l'atteindre. Mais c'est ainsi qu'il était, horrible, violent et dépourvu d'une once d'humanité...

**-Connais-tu la forteresse de la solitude ? **Demanda Lena, ne prenant pas la peine de poser des barrières quant aux paroles et informations données. Elle savait pertinemment que son frère connaissait l'existence du lieu.

Il avait autrefois des journaux entiers dans lesquels se trouvaient toutes les informations sur l'homme d'acier. Lena était sur que Kara connaissait moins son cousin que Lex le faisait. Il s'était transformé en une sorte de fanatique destructeur, souhaitant la mort à celui qu'il idolâtrait tant auparavant.

-**Je connais peut-être quelques trucs sur cette base idiote**, rétorqua l'homme en se penchant faiblement vers sa soeur qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la table.

**-Je t'écoute,** laissa échapper la femme d'affaires, provoquant un rire soudain de la part de l'homme chauve. Les sourcils de Lena se froncèrent, la pression commençait peu à peu à prendre possession de son corps. Elle était déjà bien sur les nerfs ces derniers temps, mais le comportement de son frère avait le don de les faire croître encore un peu plus..

**-Non, non, non**, lâcha l'homme en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. **Ce n'est pas comme cela que les affaires marchent sœurette. L'aide doit être à bénéfice réciproque, **déclara-t-il, provoquant le soulèvement d'yeux de la part de la PDG.

**-Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée,** avoua Lena en se levant brusquement de son siège, provoquant le grincement de la chaise contre le sol. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance, Lex était bien trop horrible pour l'aider à retrouver Kara. Elle aligna finalement ses pas vers la porte, ne lançant aucun regard à l'homme derrière elle.

Son coeur se serra soudainement, envahis par un manque d'espoir soudain. Ils devraient désormais attendre les réponses de Clark, et Lena n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne pourrait pas passer une semaine de plus, elle ne pourrait pas vivre 8 autres jours dans la peur de ne pas retrouver Kara vivante.

Les larmes commençaient déjà à se former dans ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. La jeune Luthor serra les dents, posant avec furie sa main droite sur la poignet de la porte verrouillée électroniquement. Elle entendit le petit bruit de déverrouillage, prête à quitter la pièce rapidement.

-**Attends**! Entendit-elle résonner dans la pièce maussade. Lena se retourna brusquement, ancrant son regard dans celui du chauve face à elle. Elle haussa un sourcil, observant une multitude de sentiment traverser le visage de son demi-frère.** Un transfert dans l'aile ouest et une visite de courtoisie de maman feront l'affaire**, lâcha-t-il désespérément.

La PDG observa l'homme, recouvert de bleu par dizaines. Il ne se trouvait nécessairement pas avec ses alliés. Mais la femme d'affaires n'eut aucun remords pour lui. Elle avait encore la vision de l'homme, poussant le couteau en kryptonite dans le corps de sa bien-aimée.

Elle s'approcha alors à nouveau de lui, hochant la tête, sachant très bien qu'elle en aurait la possibilité. Le quartier était tout aussi sécurisé et les prisonniers étaient quelque peu plus disciplinés.

**-Je te promets de te faire évacuer de cette zone, mais pour notre mère, je ne peux rien te confirmer,** lâcha-t-elle alors, submergée par une émotion interne et puissante.

**-Marché conclu ?** S'enquit alors l'homme penchant légèrement sa tête sur son côté droit.

**-Marché conclu**, répondit Lena, surprise mais soulagée.

* * *

**-J'ai les coordonnées**, avoua Lena au son des cliquetis de ses talons.

**-Ce n'était pas si compliqué**, rétorqua Alex en haussant les épaules. La PDG acquiesça avec un petit sourire. C'était en effet étrangement facile d'obtenir l'emplacement de la forteresse, mais il fallait que Kara y soit...

Le stresse commençait peu à peu à la submerger. La forteresse était bel et bien leur dernier espoir. Que se passerait-il si elle la trouvait vide ? Lena ne voulait pas penser à cette option, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait garder espoir, cet espoir intense qui berçait ses journées, cet espoir qui l'a poussé à trouver la personne qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Il lui avait fallu deux jours. Deux jours pour construire un portail de téléportation avec les coordonnées données par son frère. Le DEO ne pouvait pas s'aventurer dans cette partie du globe en avion, et encore moins en hélicoptère. Les froides températures de ce milieu d'hiver auraient rapidement raison des appareils, ce qui provoquerait sans doute un tragique accident.

Son coeur battait la chamade alors qu'elle tenait l'objet entre ses mains. Une pression suffisait à ouvrir le portail et à les mener tout droit vers la forteresse. Et bien, c'est ce qu'elle supposait tout au moins. Les coordonnées avaient été donné par Lex, loin d'être digne de confiance.

Lena avait tout de même fait quelques recherches sur la succession de chiffres, ne voulant pas finir sur le soleil, ou en plein océan. La forteresse semblait se situer dans le nord de l'Antarctique, bien éloignée de toute présence humaine et animale. Elle était isolée, et cachée à travers les pics de glace, ce dont Kara avait parlé.

Elle se souvenait de la douleur sur son visage lorsqu'elle les avaient mentionné. Et pourtant, elle se trouvait certainement là bas, prisonnière volontaire de cette structure effrayante mais si belle à la fois.

**-Lena,** entendis résonner la femme d'affaires derrière elle, la poussant à pencher la tête légèrement au dessus de son épaule. Une main se glissa au niveau de sa nuque, essayant de calmer se stresse croissant.** Ça va ?** Demanda Alex, contournant le banc afin de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**-Non,** avoua la jeune Luthor, laissant échapper la multitude de sentiment en surpression dans son corps. Les larmes s'échappèrent brusquement de ses yeux, brûlant ses joues au passage. Ses sanglots étaient forts, brisant le cœur de la directrice qui la tenait désormais contre sa poitrine.

Elle la berçait calmement, laissant échapper des mots réconfortant alors que sa main se trouvait dans les cheveux ténébreux de la jeune PDG.

Alex et elle avaient fini par devenir proche avec tous les événements récents. Il y avait à peine deux mois, leur relation était assez étrange. Elles se considéraient comme des amies, mais semblaient plutôt être de simple connaissances, condamnées à se côtoyer de par l'existence de Kara.

Mais l'absence de la femme leur avait permis d'apprendre à se connaître, et de creuser profondément leur relation amicale, apprenant qu'elles avaient finalement bien plus en commun que l'amour qu'elles éprouvaient chacune pour Kara, un amour certes différent, mais profond.

Cela dura près d'une demi-heure, une demi-heure de souffrance, de pleur et de sanglot. La respiration de la femme d'affaires commençait à reprendre un rythme lent et convenable, un rythme qui pouvait enfin laisser place à la discussion.

Lena s'éloigna faiblement du corps de son amie, fuyant son regard marron inquiet. Elle ferma les yeux, pliant ses jambes l'une sur l'autre et respirant profondément après avoir essuyé le reste de ses larmes.

**-Lena**, tenta à nouveau Alex, n'attirant toujours pas les orbes perçants de la jeune Luthor. **Lena, que ce passe t-il ?** Demanda la rousse. Elle savait que l'absence de Kara lui faisait mal, mais les pleurs étaient clairement liés à une tout autre inquiétude. Lena passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tournant enfin son regard dans celui d'Alex.

La rousse put voir à quel point Lena était blessée. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué, mais le surplus d'émotion semblait intensifier profondément cette douleur.

-**Et si elle n'est pas là-bas **? S'enquit finalement Lena d'une voix rauque et tremblante. Le cœur d'Alex se brisa à la pensée. Elle observa la femme qui lut faisant tant penser à sa soeur il y a près de deux mois, sa sœur qui avait souffert et qui avait décidé de prendre un exil sans même l'en informer.

Kara

Elle devait sans doute se sentir trahi. Peut-être qu'elle en voulait plus les voir? Peut-être qu'elles avaient été trop loin. Mais cela avait leur seule option. Elle avait pris la décision. Elle avait poussé Lena à la suivre. Suivre les statistiques de Brainy n'avait été que leur seul choix possible. Peut-être en effet que personne n'était mort physiquement, mais sa soeur, elle, devait sans doute être détruite, morte de l'intérieur.

**-Nous ne pouvons pas penser à cette possibilité Lena, **rétorqua-t-elle finalement, essuyant discrètement la larme qui s'était échappée de son œil, faisant hocher la tête de la PDG. **Nous devons y aller.**

* * *

**-Et si elle ne nous pardonne pas ? Nous avons vraiment pensé que ça serait facile, mais regarde notre situation ! **S'exclama Lena en se levant brusquement du banc gelé. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'elles cherchaient le moindre signe de vie dans la beauté de cet édifice glacial.

Elles tournaient en rond, cherchant dans chaque recoin de l'immense bâtisse. Mais elles n'étaient accueillit que par un silence pur et étrangement reposant.

**-C'est de notre faute ! Nous lui avons fait du mal! **Reprit Lena après quelques secondes de silence, faisant les cents pas face à une Alex désespérée.

**-Tu aurais préféré mourir !? **La coupa Alex, provoquant le refermant des doigts de Lena autour de l'objet précieux qu'elle avait en main. Le ton de la rousse la fit légèrement tressaillir, n'y étant pas habitué.** Tu n'as pas vu son visage lorsque Lex était sur le point de la tuer, **ajouta la directrice, se levant à son tour.** La mort! C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce même moment!** S'écria Alex, brisant à nouveau le visage de Lena. Comment son absence avait-elle pu pousser la jeune Danvers à une telle crise ?

**-Tout ce qu'elle voulait était te rejoindre, rejoindre la lumière de son soleil afin d'être à nouveau heureuse. J'aurais du voir tout cela, **déclara la rousse, envahit par une multitude d'émotion. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux aux souvenirs. Comment avait-elle pu laisser sa soeur souffrir ainsi. Certes elle avait été là, elle l'avait soutenue chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde depuis la "mort" de la jeune Luthor, mais rien ne pouvait combler ce trou qui s'était formé dans le coeur de Kara.

**-Elle aurait pu se tuer bien avant, mais elle voulait te rendre hommage en cherchant tes assassins. Elle voulait rendre justice avant de trouver la paix, parce que Kara t'aime plus que tout Lena! **Ajouta-t-elle brusquement, calmant son ton afin de ne pas faire replonger la brune dans une crise hystérique de pleur.

Elle se souvenait des paroles de sa soeur, avouant son amour tendre et puissant envers la femme d'affaires. Un amour que la blonde pensait ne jamais pouvoir faire partager avec la disparition de Lena.

**-Elle m'aime ?** Laissa échapper la brune en haussant légèrement les sourcils dans l'espoir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où voulait en venir Alex. Il existait une multitude d'amour, et Lena, elle, n'en cherchait qu'un.

Certes elle pouvait accepter l'amour amical si c'est tout ce que Kara pouvait lui offrir, mais les paroles d'Alex semblaient plus profonde, cherchant à cacher quelque chose.

**-Je ne peux pas parler au nom de ma soeur, mais elle te pardonnera car tu fais partie des trois seules personnes pour qui elle pourrait mourir, **avoua la directrice du DEO faiblement, baissant les yeux vers le sol. Elle s'était laissée emporter par ses émotions, exposant les sentiments puissants de sa soeur au passage.

Elle ne s'en voulait étrangement pas. Il fallait dire qu'observer les deux femmes se tourner après pendant près de quatre ans, ne cessait de la frustrer jour après jour.

**-Comment le sais-tu ?** S'enquit Lena en fronçant les sourcils bien trop concentrée sur la conversation. Les paroles d'Alex semblaient fondées, bien que sorties précipitamment de sa bouche. Elle savait quelque chose...

**-Elle le sait car je lui ai dit,** résonna faiblement une voix derrière elle. Une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, une voix qui lui avait tant manqué, lui faisant sauter un battement de cœur...

* * *

_**Oooooooouuupsssssss pas fait exprès, je voulais pas m'arrêter là ...**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu. Je dois avouer que le début m'a vraiment inspiré, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire par la suite :/ Comme vous devez vous en douter nous arrivons sur la fin... Cette fic était censée faire 8 chapitres, mais j'ai un peu dépassé mon quota, une seconde fois xD Bref, peut-être que le prochain sera le dernier, cela m'étonnerait tout de même mais qui sait :(. J'ai pas mal d'idée d'OS donc ça tombe bien xD Bref, je parle beaucoup trop. La fic transformation arrivera très bientôt et se nommera "L'enfant du soleil". Les deux premiers chapitres ont été modifiés (les deux parties de l'OS)**_

Byeeeeeee


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey ! Désolée pour le temps d'attente, je ne suis plus trop inspirée en ce moment, mais je vais faire des efforts et finir correctement cette fic :D J'ai beaucoup été absente cette semaine, donc je ne sais vraiment plus a qui j'ai répondu, ou non, désolée :( N'hésitez pas à me le dire xD Bref, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Réponse à J(guest): **_

_**Heeeeey, merci pour ton commentaire :D, en effet, Kara est encore profondément touchée par cette situation, elle va certainement avoir du mal, mais elle n'est pas la seule à avoir souffert, et je pense que le fait de s'en rendre réellement compte sera une première étape :D **__**J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**_

* * *

_**-Elle le sait car je lui ai dit,**__ résonna faiblement une voix derrière elle. Une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, une voix qui lui avait tant manqué, lui faisant sauter un battement de cœur..._

Le corps de Lena se crispa. Elle pouvait sentir une paire d'yeux sur sa nuque, mais tout ce qu'elle était apte à faire pour le moment était fixer le regard d'Alex. La rousse avait le visage démuni de toute émotion, et était pâle, reflétant sa surprise. Sa mâchoire était entrouverte tandis que des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Ses yeux bougeaient faiblement, suivant le mouvement de la silhouette derrière elle.

La jeune Luthor sentit une main se poser sur le côté de son épaule, brûlant sa peau à travers son manteau épais. Ses orbes se tournèrent dans la direction de la main, cherchant à attirer son attention. Elle avait l'impression que son corps s'était transformé en une sorte de statue. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, gelée par le contact et la multitude de sentiment, se battant à travers son âme, cherchant à la déstabiliser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle ne savait pas comment, mais son corps se détendit, et elle put se retourner pour faire face à la jeune blonde. Elle se tenait face à elle, enroulée dans une tonne de couverture, comme-si le froid pouvait l'atteindre. Elle semblait ... Lena ne pouvait pas mettre de mots sur l'expression de visage de la journaliste.

Son teint était étrangement pâle, alors qu'un demi-sourire pesait sur son visage. Ses yeux semblaient vides d'émotion, mais remplis d'une chose différente. Les entrailles de la femme d'affaires se serrèrent, observant silencieusement la déesse face à elle.

Elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant des années. Ses deux dernières semaines avaient été les deux plus difficiles de sa vie. Voir la super bel et bien en vie lui avait provoqué un soulagement indéniable. Mais elle ne pouvait nier que ce lourd silence la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Kara se sentait un peu de la même manière. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, observant le visage des deux femmes plus que surprises. Voir Lena lui avait donné une sorte de boost physique surprenant. Mais l'adrénaline se dissipa, et son corps se mit à trembler. Il fallait avouer que le froid de la forteresse et le manque de nourriture commençaient à l'atteindre.

Ces deux derniers jours avaient été rudes. La glace provoquait l'engourdissement exponentiel de ses membres au fil des heures. Ses pouvoirs avaient totalement disparu, et ses poumons lui faisaient mal. Chaque souffle lui provoquait des douleurs dans sa cage thoracique, brûlant les parois de sa trachée au passage.

Ses muscles ses cripèrent brusquement, frissonnant au contact froid et à la chaleur bien trop élevée de l'intérieur de son corps. Des gouttes se formèrent sur le coin de ses tempes. Lena fronça les yeux à la scène. Le temps semblait passer si lentement que cela en devenait presque irréel. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à lâcher ses premiers mots, prête à répandre sa joie et sa colère. Mais le bruit soudain du corps de Kara s'effondrant contre le sol dur la secoua de sa transe.

Que se passait-il? Kara n'avait pas réussi à freiner sa chute, claquant avec force sa tête contre la glace, laissant échapper une petite traînée de sang sur le coin de sa tête. Alex se précipita vers le corps brûlant de sa sœur, cherchant le moindre pouls au niveau de sa gorge. Elle fut rapidement soulagée lorsqu'elle sentit l'organe précieux pulser du sang à travers le corps de la journaliste.

Lena quant à elle ne bougeait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à reconnecter avec la réalité. Voir Kara face à elle, bel et bien vivante l'avait surprise, et la dualité entre son état actuel et l'image qu'elle avait d'elle il y a quelques minutes lui avait provoqué un choc brusque.

**-Lena **! Cria la directrice du DEO, soulevant le corps de sa soeur afin que celle-ci entre le moins en contact avec la glace**. Nous devons l'emmener au DEO**! Ajouta Alex, prise d'une panique grandissante. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa soeur. Kara ne pouvait pas tomber malade, sauf si elle faisait une éruption solaire.

Le danger prônait dans la forteresse. La rousse savait que sa soeur n'avait pas de défense immunitaire assez puissante pour contrer une maladie humaine. Il fallait absolument la mettre sous les lampes au plus vite. Lena regarda la scène face à elle, ne bougeant toujours pas d'un pouce face à la réalité. Sa bouche était entrouverte, haletant soudainement pour l'air. _Tu ne dois pas paniquer_, se dit-elle soudainement, respirant profondément tout en fixant le corps sans vie de Kara.

**-Lena ! Bouge-toi **! Déclara Alex avec puissance, provoquant un tressaillement soudain de la part de la jeune Luthor qui s'approcha avec hésitation du corps tendu de la journaliste.

**-Allons-y,** parvint-elle à dire, avant d'ouvrir le portail.

* * *

Kara se réveilla finalement, la lumière des lampes traversait ses paupières avec force, la faisant grogner d'énervement. Il fallait avouer que ses pupilles n'étaient plus habituées à un tel niveau de luminosité depuis son récent exil.

Une douleur lancinante parcourait son corps. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, sa gorge également, et son corps ne cessait de trembler tandis que les couvertures étaient enroulées autour de son corps. Les battements dans sa tête étaient forts, provoquant un petit étourdissement lorsqu'elle se redressa faiblement, accélérant le bruit régulier de son cœur qui faisait écho dans la pièce.

Ses yeux étaient toujours clos, ne voulant pas accentuer les douleurs de son crâne avec la lumière environnante. Elle leva la main au niveau de ses tempes, touchant un pansement épais sur l'une d'elle.

Elle sentit une main glisser contre son épaule, provoquant une multitude de frisson le long de son corps.

Rien qu'à la sensation, la Super savait que l'autre personne présente dans la pièce n'était nul autre que la PDG. Elle tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais la lumière l'en empêcha, la faisant gémir de frustration.

**-Lena**, souffla-t-elle, faisant vibrer ses cordes vocales avec douleur. Sa voix semblait plus roque, brûlant à chaque syllabe. Le noir semblait l'attirer à nouveau. Elle était fatiguée, tellement épuisée qu'elle commença à nouveau à se laisser tomber contre le matelas.

**-Repose-toi**, résonna la voix de la brune dans la pièce, venant glisser sa main contre la joue gauche de Kara. La blonde ne put empêcher l'apparition d'un léger sourire, et retomba dans un sommeil profond, mais loin d'être réparateur.

* * *

Un flou d'air réveilla la journaliste, provoquant l'ouverture soudaine de ses yeux.

**-Barry ?** Lâcha la jeune Danvers, observant une silhouette masculine floue au bout de son lit.

**-Je suis sûr que ma sœur serait ravie de t'entendre parler de ce garçon**, lâcha une voix que Kara ne connaissait que trop bien. L'homme sortit de l'ombre, affichant un sourire mesquin sur son visage. Kara haleta à la vue du Luthor fou. Que faisait-il ici ? N'était-il pas censé être en prison ? Comment était-il sorti ? Pourquoi se tenait-il à quelques centimètres de son lit ?

**-Que...que...que**

**-Inutile de parler, tu devrais garder tes forces pour la suite**, la coupa Lex en sortant un couteau étrangement ensanglanté. Il pencha légèrement la tête observant le visage paniqué de la Super, qui tentait de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

Le souffle de Kara s'accéléra. À qui était tout ce sang ? Pourquoi Lex l'a détestait-il tant ? Elle agrippa ses draps avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Elle se sentait tellement faible, tellement inutile...

Son corps tremblait, observant l'homme se diriger vers elle à petits pas, jouant avec l'arme blanche tachée d'un liquide visqueux et précieux.

**-Si tu avais vu son visage ...** Commença Lex, s'asseyant aux côtés de Kara, poussant une de ces mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. **Elle m'a supplié avec une telle hypocrisie**, ajouta l'homme fou avant de pouffer légèrement de rire. Il poussa la pointe du couteau sous la gorge de Kara, la faisant glisser sans aucune pression, effleurant violemment sa peau avec horreur.

La blonde sanglotait faiblement, observant la scène qui se déroulait face à elle. Qui avait-il tué ?

**-Elle m'a demandé de te voir une dernière fois, **déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. **Puis j'ai pu transpercer son coeur déjà brisé. J'ai pu la faire souffrir, la tuer en un seul coup bien précis. Elle a souffert, mais c'était pour le bien de tous**. Lex se décala, retournant sa tête derrière lui et fixant le sol tout en secouant la tête.

**-Ma pauvre soeur, étendue dans sa propre mare de sang, aux côtés de celle qu'elle chérissait le plus,** le souffle de Kara se bloqua tandis qu'elle se pencha légèrement sur sa droite. Une vu d'horreur la fit haleter de plus belle, s'écroulant dans un flot de larmes déchirant. Lena était étendue sur le sol, flottant dans son propre sang, les yeux livides de toutes émotions, et perdue dans les profondeurs sombres du lit de la journaliste.

Un trou béant se trouvait juste au-dessus de la fente de sa poitrine, recouverte d'une tâche large et rougeâtre. Une nausée parcourut rapidement le corps de Kara, perdant le contrôle total sur son corps. Cela ne pouvait pas être arrivé, Lena ne pouvait pas être morte. C'était de sa faute, une fois de plus. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Lena avait pu mourir alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement ?

**-Ne pleure pas, tu vas bientôt la rejoindre**, avoua Lex en souriant faiblement, appuyant un peu plus sur son couteau, perçant avec soin l'épiderme de la peau parfaite de la jeune Danvers. Son corps lui faisait mal, son coeur souffrait de cette nouvelle réalité. C'était fini, elle voulait mourir, elle devait rejoindre Lena, elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle.

* * *

**-Kara ! **Résonna une voix dans la pièce. La blonde se redressa avec rapidité, tenant sa gorge avec force, essayant de calmer sa respiration erratique. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement, et elle fut accueillie par le regard inquiet de sa soeur, qui tenait un linge d'eau froide contre son front bouillant.

Kara se pencha sur le côté, laissant échapper un liquide hors de son estomac, brûlant les parois de son œsophage au passage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard sur le sol propre, ne trouvant aucun signe de Lena morte, ou de Lex dans la pièce.

Elle se mit soudainement à haleter pour l'air, agrippant les draps avec force, cherchant à écouter le battement de coeur qui la calmait tant, mais son manque de pouvoir l'en empêchait.

**-Kara, calme toi,** lâcha une douce voix en caressant ses cheveux. Kara n'entendait pas les mots de sa soeur. La panique la submergeait, elle était perdue entre réalité et rêve. **Kara respire**, lâcha Alex, touchant l'une de ses joues, faisant glisser son doigt contre celle-ci afin de l'aider.

La rousse était détruite de voir sa soeur ainsi. Elle n'avait pas fait de crise de panique en sa présence depuis près de dix ans maintenant. Cela était beaucoup arrivé lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes étant donné que la jeune Danvers ne connaissait rien à la Terre, venait de perdre ses parents, et cherchait à s'adapter dans un environnement différent de sa planète d'origine.

Les crises de panique étaient ainsi ancrée dans son quotidien. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour les provoquer, mais Kara avait finalement combattu son angoisse, et s'était habituée à les gérer.

La journaliste ferma alors les yeux, repensant au conseil qu'Eliza lui avait donné il y a de cela quelques années. Elle respira calmement, calmant son attitude préoccupante. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour retrouver un état stable, souriant finalement comme une idiote face au roulement d'yeux de sa sœur.

**-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais tu semblais en plein cauchemar**, avoua Alex en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

**-Merc**i, répondit Kara en se redressant contre le dossier légèrement relevé de son lit. La douleur de son crâne s'était légèrement dissipée. Elle doutait que les lampes y soient pour quelques choses, et ses soupçons furent confirmés en observant l'intraveineuse enfoncée dans son bras.

**-Tu es humaine pour le moment**, avoua Alex en baissant les yeux. **La température te fait faire des cauchemars, **ajouta-t-elle en se reculant du lit, faisant dos à Kara.

**-J'ai mal partout,** affirma la blonde sous un souffle à peine inaudible.

**-On appelle cela des courbatures, tu as une grippe et tes défenses sont faibles, tu aurais pu mourir**, lâcha Alex fermement, évitant tout contact visuel avec sa soeur.

**-Je suis désolée, **rétorqua Kara en observant le dos d'Alex qui fuyait toujours son regard. Elle entendit un petit reniflement et put en conclure que la directrice était en train de pleurer.

**-Je ne veux pas te perdre Kara,** affirma Alex en se retournant finalement. **Lena a également besoin de toi. Nous nous sommes battus, jour et nuit, pour te retrouver. Et si nous ne l'avions pas fait à temps ?!** Demanda rhétoriquement Alex, car elle savait très bien ce qui se serait passé.

**\- J'allais vous appeler**, affirma Kara en baissant honteusement des yeux.

**-Vraiment ?** S'enquit Alex en passant rapidement la main dans ses cheveux face au mensonge pertinent de Kara.

**-Je ne sais pas, **avoua-t-elle faiblement, fixant toujours le sol propre.** J'avais besoin de temps…**

**-Nous avons fait cela pour toi! Pour ton bien ! J'ai suivi les pourcentages de réussite de Brainy! Nous avons peut-être été égoïstes, mais nous l'avons fait pour le bien de tous Kara!** S'exclama Alex, les yeux rougies par les larmes. La douleur était évidente à travers ses paroles. Sa voix avait craqué sous l'ampleur soudaine des sentiments qui se battaient en elle. **J'aurais pu perdre la personne à qui je compte le plus. Je...**

La cadette Danvers attrapa le corps de sa soeur dans ses bras, la serrant fermement contre son corps tremblant. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne blessée dans cette histoire.

Elle ne pouvait plus leur en vouloir, elle ne pouvait plus être égoïste face à sa douleur. Elle devait leur parler, leur faire comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressentit. Elle devait laisser échapper ses sentiments et parler à Lena et sa soeur.

* * *

_**Voilaaaaa :D C'est pas mon chapitre préféré et il est assez court, mais j'ai pas pu faire mieux :( J'aime vraiment jongler entre réalité et rêve/cauchemar, j'espère qu'a vous également. Je suis en quelques sortes obligée de passer par la puisque Kara a vraiment été traumatisée donc bon ... **_

_**Je vais m'activer pour écrire la suite, je vous le promet. Il y aura certainement la discussion entre les 3 femmes, ainsi que de réelles retrouvailles entre Kara et Lena :D **_

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Réponses aux guets**_

_**MadokaAyu: Pas de soucis, je te réponds ici alors xD. Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise :) J'espère que cette suite te semblera plus ou moins logique, j'ai vraiment essayé de calmer tout le drama car il est presque temps de finir la fic xD Je me suis appliquée sur celui-ci, j'espère qu'il sera meilleur que l'autre :') Merci de ta review en tout cas :) Bonne lecture !**_

_**J: Heeey! Merci de ta review :D En effet, Kara ne va pas très bien xD Je la maltraite vraiment la pauvre :( J'espère que ce chapitre lui fera du bien xD J'espère que cette suite te plaira :) Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Une douce chaleur effleurait le bras de la journaliste depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermement clos, profitant du contact délicat et pur sur sa peau. Elle savait qu'ouvrir les yeux provoquerait sans doute l'arrêt brusque du mouvement, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais la sécheresse qui régnait le long de son œsophage la fit faiblement gémir.

Elle mordit le coin de sa joue en réponse, roulant intérieurement des yeux alors qu'elle sentit le toucher se figer. _Idiote_, se dit-elle, se forçant alors à ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour les adapter à la luminosité conflictuelle de la pièce.

Les lampes solaires l'éblouissaient, la faisant faiblement grogner alors qu'elle passa à nouveau sa main sur le côté de sa tête, ne sentant plus le bandage anciennement présent. Elle avait dû guérir, car tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir était une petite croûte de cicatrisation.

Elle pouvait toujours ressentir le mal de crâne profond et les tremblements de son corps, mais tout ce qu'il l'importait à ce même moment était de voir la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle tourna faiblement la tête, ne trouvant aucune présence, ou du moins elle ne voyait rien à cause de ces éclairages aveuglantes.

Elle toussa faiblement, sentant ses muqueuses buccales sèches. Peut-être que boire était également une des choses qu'elle voulait le plus à ce même moment. Ce fut comme-ci on avait lu dans ses pensées puisque une seconde plus tard, un verre se trouvait entre ses lèvres. Le liquide légèrement sucré glissait à travers son œsophage, rafraîchissant les parois à l'état désertique.

**-Me...rci,** parvint-elle à dire sous un souffle, gênée de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle devait avoir une légère grippe et pourtant elle se trouvait dans un état si lamentable. La personne présente dans la pièce remarqua la gêne occasionnée par les lumières. Elle baissa alors la luminosité, et son visage apparut, confirmant les soupçons de Kara.** Le... Lena**, ajouta -t elle accompagnée d'un faible sourire.

La femme d'affaires se trouvait dans la pièce depuis quelques heures déjà. En fait, elle n'avait quitté le chevet de la blonde qu'une seule fois pour aller prendre une douche bien méritée. Il avait malheureusement fallu que la blonde se réveille pendant ce court laps de temps ...

Cela faisait dix sept heures qu'elle ne la lâchait plus du regard, attendant impatiemment son réveil. Maintenant que c'était fait, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ni faire. Elle se contentait juste de l'observer. Elle avait pendant une fraction de seconde eut peur de la réaction qu'aurait Kara lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte que s'était elle, mais son visage s'était rapidement détendu lorsqu'elle perçut le visage calme et souriant de la blonde.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes femmes discutaient avec les yeux. Cela suffisait amplement pour le moment. Elles se comprenaient ainsi, ne lançant réciproquement des milliers d'excuses. Mais la femme d'affaires avait besoin de parler.

**-Hey**, fit par lâcher Lena, gigotant nerveusement sur la chaise aux côtés de la journaliste. Kara lui sourit en réponse, sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à aligner des mots pour former une phrase.** As-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? **Demanda la femme d'affaires en se levant, bougeant ses mains de façon incontrôlable. **Je peux te ramener ce que...**

**-Non**, la coupa Kara avec un faible sourire. **Jus...te toi,** déclara-t-elle en tendant la main face à elle, espérant que la brune comprenne. Lena hésita quelques secondes, pas sûre de comprendre où Kara voulait en venir, mais elle finit par attraper sa main, et à faire glisser les doigts de son autre main le long de son avant-bras.

Kara sourit face à la proximité soudaine. Il y avait à peine quatre jours elle ne voulait plus rien à faire avec elle, et aujourd'hui elle se prosternait face à sa beauté, réclamant un geste affectif de sa part, comme-ci elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle.

Elle savait que sa colère profonde l'avait aveuglé. Mais dans un sens, elle savait pertinemment que cette colère n'aurait jamais pris le dessus sur l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Elle ne pouvait glisser ses orbes hors du vert de ceux de la PDG. Son estomac se resserra dans une torsion unique et plaisante, la faisant sourire. Pourquoi ses sentiments la rendaient si heureuse ? Lena ne les retournait certainement pas, alors pourquoi les battements rapides de son cœur, résonnant bien évidemment dans la pièce la rendaient si béate ?

Lena détourna finalement le regard, inquiète des signes vitaux du corps de Kara. La fréquence des battements avait atteint les 120 battements par minute au lieu des 50 à 80 recommandés. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'approchant un peu plus du moniteur quand le souvenir des paroles d'Alex lui revint en tête.

_**"Kara t'aime plus que tout Lena!"**_

La PDG ne put empêcher l'apparition d'un sourire sur son visage. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'en parler, mais se sentir aimé lui avait provoqué une joie de vivre étonnante.

Elle avait étudié l'anatomie du cœur lors de ses années d'université. Il était vrai qu'une telle accélération se référer généralement à un sentiment d'amour, ou une anomalie cardiaque, ce qui était probablement quelque chose d'inconsidérable dans le cas de Kara.

La femme d'affaires avait peur de mal interpréter les signaux donnés par Alex, mais également par ceux donnés par Kara. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait tout un film, mais elle pouvait sentir quelque chose, un changement. C'était une sensation particulière, et surprenante.

-** Je suis désolée,** commença Kara. Lena fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les excuses subites de la jeune journaliste. Il fallait dire que c'était à elle de s'excuser de la situation. La blonde n'avait rien fait de mal, elle avait réagi de manière plus que normal au vu des événements.

-**Pourquoi** ? S'enquit Lena d'un ton doux et interrogateur. Elle pencha légèrement la tête, observant l'expression de visage fatiguée de la journaliste. Kara mordit sa lèvre inférieure, descendant les yeux honteusement vers son ventre.

Elle s'apprêtait à parler, mais le mouvement soudain de la porte lui fit basculer le regard vers la gauche. Elle put percevoir sa sœur entrer dans la pièce, le visage inquiet se transformant peu à peu en une expression détendue à la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Un large sourire apparut soudainement sur son visage. La Super ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de peine profonde, imaginant pour la énième fois la douleur qu'elle avait pu faire ressentir aux deux femmes présentes dans la pièce.

-** Kara, tu es réveillée**, s'exclama presque Alex. La rousse lança un regard furtif dans la direction de la femme d'affaires. Elle pu rapidement constater qu'elle n'était pas arrivée au bon moment. **Oh, je peux repasser plus tard.**

\- **Non**, répondit brusquement Kara forçant un peu plus sur ses cordes vocales. J**'ai besoin de vous parler, à toutes les de...deux,** ajouta-t-elle la voix un peu plus sûre et souple que durant les minutes précédentes.

Alex fronça les sourcils, mais hocha faiblement la tête, s'approchant du lit sur lequel reposait sa sœur. Elle se tenait debout au bout du matelas, à quelques centimètres de Lena. La brune ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings dans un mouvement puissant, effrayée des futures paroles qui pourraient sortir de la bouche de la jeune Danvers.

**\- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme je l'ai fait. J'aurais dû vous laisser une note, ou un message annonçant mes intentions. J'étais blessée, et j'ai écouté mon cœur,** lâcha-t-elle initiant aucun contact visuel à tour de rôle avec les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. **J'avais besoin de temps, de réflexion, sur les événements qui se sont déroulés. J'ai passé les six pires semaines de ma vie, pensant que l'une des personnes que j'aime le plus sur Terre était morte. J'ai souffert autant que lorsque ma planète a brûlée sous mes yeux. J'étais en colère contre vous, pendant des jours et des jours**, avoua-t-elle on se redresse faiblement contre le dossier de son lit.

La journaliste pris une profonde inspiration, et rassembla tout son courage pour lancer à nouveau son regard dans celui des deux femmes. Alex la fixait tout simplement, l'écoutant avec attention, et respect. Lena quant-à elle avait laissé échapper le flot de larmes qui était resté bloqué depuis déjà de nombreuses minutes.

Son cœur battait la chamade, écoutant les paroles sages de la jeune femme qui l'avait blessé. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées à ce point ? Elle essuya finalement ses yeux, ne voulant pas interrompre le discours si soigné de la jeune femme face à elle. Elle devait savoir ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle voulait savoir à quel point ses actions avaient pu détruire la personne qu'elle aimait le plus.

**-Je me suis laissée aveugler par cette rage. J'ai été détruite, j'ai souffert terriblement lorsque j'ai appris que j'avais été manipulée. J'ai récemment appris que tout cela avait été la seule solution. J'ai simulé des milliers d'autres possibilités à une vitesse si impressionnante que je peux encore ressentir la douleur de chacune d'elles, l**âcha la journaliste, passant rapidement ses mains dans ses cheveux.** Je vous ai vus mourir des dizaines et des dizaines de fois sans pouvoir rien y faire. C'était comme si mon monde s'écroulait encore et encore. Je suis désolée d'avoir fui, de ne pas vous avoir écouté, et de vous avoir fait endurer une peine que moi-même j'ai ressentie, j'ai étais égoïste, blessée, et apeurée. **

Les larmes ruisselaient le long des joues de Kara. Il fallait dire que laisser échapper toutes ces émotions l'avait rendu plus qu'émotive. Toute cette frustration qui avait grandi en elle ces dernières semaines, toute sa peine, toute la peur, toute sa colère pouvaient finalement exploser à ce même moment.

Elle respirait avec difficulté, voulant terminer le monologue dans lequel elle s'était lancée. L'émotion était palpable dans la pièce. Alex s'était finalement faites rattraper par ses émotions, laissant glisser ses larmes salées le long de ses joues.

Tout le long du discours, Lena n'avait pas lâché la main de la blonde. Certes elle avait arrêté les toucher le long de son avant-bras, mais le contact était toujours présent, provoquant une multitude de frissons dans ce moment de peine et de déclaration.

**\- Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi ainsi, et j'espère qu'ensemble nous pourrons guérir des peines commises**, finit Kara à travers les sanglots, rongeant actuellement son âme.

Il s'en suit quelques longues minutes de silence, gâchées par les sanglots interminables des trois femmes. La pièce émanait une quantité bien trop importante d'émotion.

**\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser,** répondit Lena après avoir pris de longue respiration. **Je pense qu'Alex et moi sommes les deux personnes qui te doivent le plus d'excuse ici. Certes nous avons été obligées de prendre cette décision, mais nous avons fait ses choix pour te protéger, protéger le monde. Je sais que nous avons pu te blesser, je sais que le chemin du pardon va être difficile et long. Mais je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où tu me détestes, où tu détestes ta sœur. Nous ferons tout pour que tu regagnes notre confiance**, fini Lena lançant rapidement un regard vers Alex. La rousse hocha faiblement la tête, contournant le lit afin de venir poser ses lèvres sur le front de sa sœur.

**\- Je t'aime**, déclara à la directrice du DEO. **Sache que nous sommes là pour toi, nous le serons toujours. Tout ce que nous voulons c'est te protéger**. Kara sourit faiblement, observant le visage des deux jeunes femmes à ses côtés, lui souriant à travers les larmes aveuglantes, provoquant le bonheur sans égal au sein de son être.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard:_

**-Je ne savais pas qu'une simple grippe pouvait mettre Supergirl hors d'état pendant plus de quatre jours**, lâcha Lena, posant des provisions sur le plan de travail de la cuisine de Kara. La blonde se leva du canapé dans lequel elle séjournait depuis la vieille. Il fallait avouer qu'être chez elle lui avait manqué, et s'était toujours mieux que l'endroit maussade qu'était le DEO.

Elle aligna ses pas lentement vers la brune, ne s'approchant pas trop d'elle pour ne pas lui filer le reste de virus en elle. Elle sourit à cette proximité qui lui avait manqué ces deux derniers mois.

**-Rao pourquoi je n'ai aucune excuse face à cette taquinerie..**. Répondit Kara en roulant faiblement des yeux, faisant faiblement rire Lena. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret face à son îlot central, observant la brune retirer les aliments de son sac.

Elle fixait la femme d'affaires avec puissance, analysant sa beauté. Lena sentit le regard lourd de la jeune Danvers qui lui fit relever les yeux. Il ne fallut qu'un dixième de seconde pour lancer à nouveau son attention sur ses actions, rougissant légèrement face à l'intensité du regard.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rougir, mais le fait de savoir que Kara partageait probablement ses sentiments rendait l'interprétation des regards différents. Son cœur avait accéléré anormalement, et elle se réjouit de la perte de pouvoir de Kara, sans quoi elle aurait été prise sur le fait.

**-Merci pour les courses**, lâcha la Super, brisant le silence de la pièce.

**-Je n'aimerais pas que tu provoques une épidémie de grippe**, mentit Lena en haussant les épaules. Il fallait dire que les raisons de ce geste étaient destiné à quelque chose de plus...personnel.

**-Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas l'unique raison mademoiselle Luthor**, sortie Kara sans réfléchir à ses mots, ce qui provoqua un rougissement soudain de sa part. Lena, surprise de l'initiative de flirt subite, releva le regard, souriant face à l'expression de visage qui se trouvait face à elle.

**-C'est vrai que j'avais envie de te voir**, rétorqua la jeune Luthor, intensifiant un peu plus le rougissement de la blonde. **Calme toi Kara, tu vas te transformer en tomate,** rigola la jeune Luthor, faisant le tour de l'îlot pour se rapprocher de la blonde.

**-Je suis encore malade**, déclara Kara en tendant sa main afin de stopper l'avancer de la brune face à elle. Lena s'approcha tout de même, provoquant à la main de la Super à se poser contre son ventre plat. La cadette Danvers déglutit à la sensation de la peau chaude à travers le tissu de Lena.

Celle-ci sourit face à l'état dans lequel elle avait mis l'être puissant qu'était Supergirl.

**-Je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras, tu m'as tellement manqué**, déclara la brune, provoquant un énième sourire sur le visage de la jeune Danvers.

**-Très bien, mais si tu tombes malade, ne rejette pas la faute sur moi**, affirma Kara en ouvrant ses bras, attirant l'autre femme contre elle. Une explosion de sentiment fut détectable à travers leur corps mutuel. C'était si incroyable qu'aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce sentiment de bonheur, d'amour si puissant.

C'était si beau et si fort. Elles ne pouvaient plus nier cet amour grandissant en chacune d'elles. Elles ne pouvaient plus se quitter, s'abandonner. C'était juste elles, jusqu'à ce que la vie en décide autrement. Elles avaient besoin de guérir, de se tenir l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à l'épuisement, quelque chose qui paraissait si facile, mais pas après avoir vécu de tel événement.

Il fallait qu'elles apprennent à s'aimer sans avoir peur de tomber. Marcher un pas après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elles se pardonnent entièrement et mutuellement l'une à l'autre, mais contre elles-mêmes également.

L'étreinte dura une minute, ou peut-être deux. Il fallait avouer que le temps l'une en présence de l'autre avait une tout autre signification. Elles se séparèrent alors lentement, lançant leur regard l'un dans l'autre, se souriant mutuellement. Leurs orbes restèrent connectés, provoquant une multitude de frisson le long de leur corps. C'était...agréable.

**-Merci d'être venue**, avoua Kara avec joie, tenant fermement les mains de la femme d'affaires dans les siennes, brisant instantanément les murs de Lena. Ils n'étaient de toute façon pas une bonne armure contre son cœur en présence de la jeune blonde.

Sa bonne humeur était écrite sur son visage, quelque chose qui était devenu rare ces derniers temps.

**-Comme je te l'ai dit, je voulais vraiment te voir, tu m'as manqué. Je n'avais malheureusement que cet horaire aujourd'hui, mais je te promets que je me rattrape demain, **déclara Lena, s'éloignant peu à peu du toucher de la blonde qui gémit tristement à la perte de contact, affichant une moue mignonne.

**-Pourquoi a tu repris le travail si vite **? S'enquit Kara en jetant sa tête en arrière.

**-Ruby est malade**, **Sam ne peut pas travailler cette semaine et cette entreprise à besoin d'un dirigeant,** s'excusa tristement Lena en mettant son manteau. Kara grimaça, tournant sa tête en direction de la brune. **Tu es celle qui lui a refilé la grippe**, déclara Lena en haussant les épaules.

**-Pas ma faute**, affirma-t-elle en tournant sur le tabouret.

**-Tu lui as littéralement toussé dans la figure Kara**, la blonde roula des yeux au souvenir. Lena s'approcha de la Super en rigolant légèrement, lui déposant un rapide baiser sur la tempe, la figeant instantanément. J**e te vois demain**, lâcha Lena en se dirigeant vers la porte le coeur serré de devoir quitter la femme. Kara quant à elle n'avait pas bougé. Sentant toujours la brûlure qu'avaient provoquée les lèvres de Lena sur sa tempe.

C'était définitif, elle allait devenir accro à Lena.

* * *

_**Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! On arrive sur la fin :/ Je pense que cette fic, initialement OS va encore contenir deux futurs chapitres. Je vais essayer d'y mettre mon cœur et de vous offrir quelque chose de beau xD. Je dois avouer que j'ai fini ce chapitre avec un peu de musique qui m'a inspiré. J'écris un nouvel OS qui devrait arriver la semaine prochaine :D Il s'inspire des photos promo de l'épisode 100, et sera donc rempli de spoilers :/ **_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça me fera très plaisir ! A bientôt !**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Réponses aux commentaires ( les 3 du 11)**_

_**NATH672: Hey! Merci de ton commentaire :D Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! En effet, le drame est enfin terminé, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira au vue de des derniers mots de ton commentaire :D Bonne lecture :D**_

_**GeekInsociable: Hey :D Merci pour ce joli commentaire :D Je suis contente d'avoir pu faire comprendre les sentiments de Kara à travers son monologue, elle a en effet bien souffert, mais c'était du mal pour un bien :) En ce qui concerne la relation KaraXLena en effet, leur complicité ne s'est finalement pas trop envolée. J'aurai pu prendre plus de temps mais cette fic était censée faire 8 chapitres max, même si de base s'était un OS xD Donc il fallait vraiment que je la termine pour m'attaquer à d'autre projet futur xD J'espère donc que ce chapitre te plaira :) Je dois avouer que l'idée de la grippe était pour ajouter encore une dernière touche de drama, pcq on va se l'avouer, il y en a jamais assez xD Encore merci en tout cas, et bonne lecture !**_

_**J: Hey ! Comme d'habitude, merci pour ton commentaire, cela me fait vraiment plaisir :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, mon coeur y a fortement participé xD Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Lena se trouvait face à son miroir, observant son reflet depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle avait enfilé une robe fluide noire, et son maquillage illuminait son teint avec légèreté. Elle se trouvait vraiment jolie, bien qu'elle était plus que magnifique. Ses cheveux ténébreux retombaient avec élégances sur ses épaules, reflétant avec perfection ses orbes d'un vert si profond et pétillant.

Elle pencha sa tête vers l'arrière, appliquant l'ultime touche à son look. Un parfum bien trop onéreux, mais qui reflétait parfaitement son état d'esprit. Cette odeur fruitée égayait ses sens, faisant ressortir sa bonne humeur et son impatience face à sa future rencontrent avec Kara.

Il fallait dire qu'elle attendait ce jour avec impatience. La blonde n'avait fait que se reposer ces derniers jours, et elle avait dû travailler afin d'éviter l'effondrement de sa société. Passer du temps avec la cadette Danvers avait donc été compliqué.

Elle avait voulu s'occuper d'elle, l'aider à guérir, ce qu'elle avait partiellement fait, mais pas comme elle l'avait souhaité. Elle secoua la tête, s'éloignant soudainement de tout regret. Attrapant au passage son manteau, elle se dirigea vers la porte, prête à faire face à la soirée qu'elle avait prévue avec journaliste.

* * *

De son côté, la Super se sentait beaucoup mieux. Les ravages de la grippe s'étaient finalement dissipés, laissant place à une température corporelle stable et à la disparition des maux de tête. Le virus s'était tout simplement envolé, permettant l'apparition partielle d'une partie de ses pouvoirs.

Ils lui avaient manqué. C'est vrai que parfois, elle détestait être différente, être en quelque sorte surnaturelle. Elle avait eu peur que cette seconde identité l'empêche d'être heureuse. Cacher à Lena sa réelle nature au début de leur amitié avait été compliqué, mais l'autre femme était bien trop intelligente pour ne pas voir à travers son "costume".

Elle se souvenait de l'intensité de la vague d'émotion lorsque Lena avait avoué tout savoir. Elle ne se connaissait que depuis quatre mois à l'époque, mais un secret aussi important que celui-ci avait suffi aux deux jeunes femmes pour se rapprocher.

Le son régulier d'un battement de cœur fit sortir Kara de ses esprits. Elle sourit, écoutant la mélodie harmonieuse qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle n'allait pas mentir, cela lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle se leva, se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte, et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, reflétant son excitation.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le poing levé de Lena, qui s'apprêtait à frapper contre le bois dur. La brune pencha sa tête, et fut tout à coup submergée par un énorme sourire. Elle comprit rapidement que la jeune Danvers avait retrouvé sa capacité d'ouïe développée.

Kara observa le visage légèrement surpris de la jeune Luthor, et ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte serrée. Lena déglutit à la sensation de chaud contre son corps, et ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur persistante de vanille dans le creux du cou de celle qu'elle aimait.

La PDG se retira finalement après quelques secondes, se distançant légèrement du corps de la femme afin d'en apprécier son accoutrement. Kara portait un pantalon parfaitement ajusté à sa taille, jumelé avec une chemise bleu marine. Ce style lui rappelait étrangement celui que la journaliste portait quelques mois auparavant, et Lena n'allait pas mentir, elle en était tombée amoureuse.

Ses cheveux retombaient avec légèreté sur ses épaules, et son visage était dépourvu de lunettes. Elle était elle-même:

Kara Zor-El.

Lena ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la beauté de la femme, celle qui faisait battre son cœur à vitesse anormalement élevée. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ne voulant pas que la jeune Super le remarque. Mais ce fut d'un lamentable échec.

En effet, la journaliste n'avait pu s'empêcher de lâcher le battement harmonieux de ses oreilles. Il lui avait tant manqué... Elles reprirent finalement leur esprit, et Kara se décala du passage, faisant un geste de la main pour laisser entrer la femme d'affaires. La Luthor aligna ses pas, retirant par la même occasion son manteau long, le posant sur le porte manteau derrière la porte de Kara.

**-Comment vas-tu ? **Demanda finalement Lena, brisant le silence reposant de l'accueil. Kara se retourna vers elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer la PDG face à elle. Elle ne pouvait nier la beauté de la femme d'affaires, qui avait volé ses mots depuis déjà quelques secondes.

Kara entrouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, ne quittant pas le décolleté plongeant de la brune. Lena se retourna faiblement face à son manque de parole, ne s'empêchant pas de sourire face à l'état dans lequel elle avait mit Kara.

Elle ne pouvait pas mentir sur le fait qu'elle voulait simplement la taquiner, utilisant une phrase du type « _Kara, mes yeux sont par ici_ ». Mais elle trouvait cela vraiment inapproprié, ne sachant pas réellement les attentes actuelles de la jeune Danvers.

**\- Je... Je vais beaucoup mieux, et toi ?** Réussit-elle à dire à travers ce moment de longue hésitation.

**-Beaucoup mieux désormais,** rétorqua t-elle, l'observant de haut en bas, provoquant un rougissement profond de la part de la journaliste. Kara se balança sur ses pieds, jouant avec ses mains moites face à la situation se présentant à elle.

Bien que Lena était au courant que ses possibles sentiments, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait ressentir la brune. Elle avait observé ses gestes, mais les interpréter était un tout autre art. Peut-être une conversation future pourrait l'aider.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, attrapant deux verres à vin, et en remplit la moitié pour chacune d'elle. L'alcool pourraient peut-être toujours avoir un effet sur elle, n'étant pas remise à cent pourcent de sa fameuse grippe.

Elle tendit le verre à la jeune femme face à elle, la tirant avec sa main libre sur le canapé. Une multitude de repas plus ou moins variés reposaient sur la petite table du salon, attendant d'être dévorés.

**-Je ne savais pas quoi te prendre, alors j'ai en quelque sorte dévalisé le nouveau restaurant sur la sixième rue**, déclara t-elle en haussant les épaules. Lena ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux gestes de la jeune blonde.

**-Ça tombe bien, j'ai vraiment faim. Et j'avais vraiment envie de goûter ce nouveau restaurant, **avoua la brune après avoir dû une petite gorgée de vin rouge.

Les deux jeunes femmes choisirent un film et se mirent finalement à manger dans un silence reposant, loin d'être gênant.

**\- Tu veux goûter ? **Demanda Kara en penchant légèrement le contenu de la boîte entre ses mains. Lena pencha la tête délicatement, étonnée de la demande soudaine.

**-Mademoiselle Danvers veut partager son repas avec moi ? Ça serait un déshonneur de ne pas accepter, **déclara la brune, provoquant un énième rougissement de la part de la journaliste.

Il était vrai que la blonde était connue pour ne pas partager sa nourriture. C'était certainement la première fois que celle-ci posait cette question à quelqu'un. Lena tenta alors sa chance, se penchant légèrement vers la femme, et ouvrant sa bouche afin de laisser la Super y déposer le morceau de raviolis chinois qu'elle tenait en main.

Kara sourit, guidant sa main vers la bouche de la Luthor. Elle déposa délicatement le morceau de nourriture, et observa les lèvres de la femme d'affaires se refermer presque autour de ses doigts. Elle mordit inconsciemment sa lèvre, admirant les mouvements délicats de la bouche de la PDG jusqu'à ce qu'elle avale le contenu de la nourriture.

Le visage de la brune se détendit, appréciant le goût du ravioli. Son visage s'éclaircit, ignorant le regard lourd que lui adresser la blonde.

**-C'est tellement bon**, déclara-t-elle, poussant un sourire sur son visage, regardant celui de la Super.

**\- Eh bien, ce sont des raviolis chinois, ça serait étonnant qu'ils ne le soient pas,** déclara la journaliste, les dents serrées dans un sourire. Une quantité étonnante de chaleur avait pris possession de son corps. C'était loin d'être un retour soudain de fièvre, c'était plus profond que cela.

Était-elle... excitée ?

Sa jambe se mit légèrement à rebondir, montrant sa nervosité subite. Elle posa les restes de sa nourriture, l'envie soudaine de manger avait disparu. Lena fronça les sourcils, surprise de du changement soudain du comportement de la cadette des Danvers.

**-Kara ça va ?** S'enquit la PDG, en posant sa main sur le front de la jeune femme, ayant peur que celle-ci refasse une rechute de fièvre.

**\- Oui tout va bien**, rétorqua brusquement la blonde, voulant masquer tout ce qu'elle ressentait en ce même moment. La femme d'affaires retira la main de son front, venant la poser sur sa cuisse. Kara tressaillit au mouvement brusque, accélérant soudainement les battements de son propre cœur.

Le toucher de la jeune femme semblait lui brûler une partie de la peau, faisant vibrer les parois de son estomac dans un champ nuptial intense. La douceur de son amour vibrait en elle, la mettant dans un état de transe intense et puissant.

**\- Lena, ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie**, déclara la journaliste, surprenant la brune à ses côtés. La jeune Luthor souleva son sourcil dans l'intérêt de comprendre les paroles de la journaliste. Ne voulait-elle pas d'elle ? Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ses sentiments ?

**\- Pourquoi ?** Souffla-t-elle faiblement, ne voulant pas la brusquer, la main toujours appuyée sur sa cuisse, pile entre le haut de celle-ci et son genou.

**\- Je... Je..**., Kara était rempli d'une multitude de sentiments, altérant avec ses propres pensées. La femme d'affaires en profita pour remonter faiblement sa main un peu plus haut sur la cuisse de la Super.

Un halètement sortie de la bouche de la cadette Denver. Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lena. Elle se rapprochait enfin de son but ultime, fallait-il encore que la blonde s'en rende compte. Elle resserra sa prise, faisant glisser légèrement ses doigts en cercle, contre le tissu glissant du pantalon clair. Les pensées de Kara s'entrechoquaient les unes contre les autres.

_Suis-je en train de rêver ?_ Se demanda-t-elle, fermant les yeux afin d'apprécier la sensation du geste. Elle mordit une seconde fois sa lèvre, provoquant le même geste de la part de la PDG. Lena était totalement en train de jouer avec elle en ce même moment.

**\- Avez-vous perdu votre langue mademoiselle Danvers** ? S'enquit Lena, glissant sa langue contre ses propres lèvres. Kara n'en pouvait plus, c'était totalement hors de contrôle. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, se retournant brusquement vers la brune, et tira son cou vers elle délicatement mais trop rapidement pour que la milliardaire s'en rende compte. Ce geste permit à Kara de combler l'écart entre leurs deux visages.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un feu de joie explosa dans chacune d'elles. Leurs lèvres se trouvaient finalement les unes contre les autres. Pendant quelques secondes, le choc tourbillonnait dans la tête de Lena, surprise de l'initiative de la Super. Mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour mener une danse harmonieuse contre la bouche de la femme face à elle.

Le baiser était d'une douceur incommensurable. C'était la première fois qu'elles goûtaient à des lèvres aussi douces, et délicates. La lèvre supérieure de Kara était bloquée entre celles de Lena, appréciant le toucher pendant quelques secondes avant de redémarrer la danse rythmée.

Le mouvement s'intensifia, et Lena vint glisser la langue contre la lèvre inférieure de celle de la journaliste. Celle-ci lui accorda l'entrée de sa bouche avec ferveur, laissant à son tour la sienne glisser dans celle de la PDG.

Un feu d'artifice explosait en chacune d'elles, faisant vibrer leur cœur à la même fréquence. Il fallait dire que l'attente de ce moment, les avait plus que frustrée. Elles pouvaient dorénavant goûter à la fraîcheur de leurs lèvres, sans pour autant se soucier des événements passés.

Elles ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi bien dans toute leur vie. Le baiser réchauffait leur cœur, les guérissant des récents événements, refermant peu à peu les trous béants de leur âme, cicatrisant les plaies formées à la surface de leur être.

Ce moment dura quelques minutes, mais il avait été nécessaire afin de comprendre leurs sentiments respectifs. Un flux de bonheur les traversait, marquant leur être à la perfection, et leur faisant oublier ces deux derniers mois intenses.

Il leur avait fallu près de quatre ans, et un événement destructeur afin qu'elles comprennent réellement la nature de leurs relations. Les gestes répétitifs, les regards, les paroles n'avaient fait que tromper ces deux femmes au fil des années. Il fallait avouer qu'elles étaient les deux seuls à ne pas avoir compris leurs sentiments.

Elles se séparèrent finalement, posant leur front l'un contre l'autre. Le manque soudain d'oxygène les fit haleter, mais le contact visuel intense laissait paraître leurs propres pensées. Une rougeur parcours sur leurs joues respectives, alors que leur estomac tourbillonnait telle une tornade destructrice.

-**Waouh**, laissa échapper Lena, ne lâchant pas les orbes bleus de la cadette Danvers.

**\- Je sais,** affirma la blonde, les lèvres picotant légèrement après la danse éprouvante qu'elles venaient de subir.

C'était incroyable comment un simple baiser avait pu rendre l'âme de Kara aussi détendu, presque guéri de toute souffrance. Ce moment avait été plus qu'incroyable, et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de recommencer. Mais elle le savait, ce geste plus incroyable allait devoir mener à une discussion plus que sérieuse.

**\- Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment**, déclara Kara, faisant référence à ses sentiments et bien plus. Elle se souvenait des six semaines sans la brune. Ses rêves profonds avaient tenté de reproduire ce geste, mais la réalité était bien plus intense.

Les deux femmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se quitter des yeux. Un sourire énorme apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune Luthor.

**\- Moi de même mademoiselle Danvers**, déclara la femme d'affaires, mordant timidement l'intérieur de sa joue. Sa main n'avait pas quitté la cuisse de la journaliste, elle avait même resserré sa prise sur celle-ci.

Elle sentit Kara glisser le long de sa joue, poussant une mèche rebelle hors de son visage. L'autre vint attraper la sienne, initiant un contact chaud sur la cuisse de la femme.

**\- Je t'aime vraiment Kara, **déclara timidement la PDG, observant les yeux océan en profondeur. Kara ne put empêcher un énième sourire à glisser le long de ses lèvres.

**-Moi aussi,** répondit-elle la voix tremblante d'émotion. Elle avait pensé à ce moment des milliers de fois étant persuadée qu'il ne deviendrait jamais réalité.

Une larme glissa de sa joue. Lena serra les dents face aux émotions qui émanaient du corps de la femme face à elle. Elle laissa une larme salée rejoindre ses lèvres, essuyant avec délicatesse celle de la journaliste qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle sentit son cœur sauter un battement, réalisant que la peine subite de ces derniers mois avait fini par s'estomper presque totalement. Elle savait du fond du cœur, que le baiser eut le même effet sur Kara. Bien évidemment cela avait été le cas. Elle pouvait se sentir guérir au fil des secondes, comme si un lien magique refermait les fentes de son cœur.

L'amour était plus fort que toute haine et douleur. Kara et Lena en étaient désormais sures. C'était elles deux, jusqu'à ce que la vie ne veuille plus d'elles. Elles s'aimaient profondément, et plus rien ne se pourrait changer cela.

De profonds sentiments baignaient en chacune d'elles, se promettant de ne jamais s'estomper et de leur rester fidèle jusqu'à leur mort, les guidant dans la lumière du bonheur pur et parfait.

C'est ainsi que la Super et la Luthor devinrent la clef de l'amour vrai, symbole et preuve qu'un amour impossible puisse finalement régner et gagner face à l'infâme monde dirigé la race humaine, dominé par la haine et la férocité.

* * *

_**A lire svp :) - Hey! Bon, je ne vais pas y aller de main morte... voici le dernier chapitre de cette fan fiction :( MAIS, J'avais une question... Voulez-vous une sorte d'épilogue ? Il devait rester deux chapitres (dont celui-ci), mais j'ai trouvé cette fin cohérente et pas si bâclée que je l'aurais pensé.**_

_**Si oui que voulez-vous y voir ?(situation, dans combien de temps, où ... bien que j'aie une petite idée de comment amener l'épilogue) Je vous laisse le choix car vous m'avez donné l'envie de continuer au fil des jours, donc cette fin doit vous refléter au maximum :) Je ne peux pas promettre de tout caler, bien évidemment. Je dis cela, mais peut-être que je n'aurais aucune proposition :(. Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.**_

_**Si l'epilogue n'est pas souhaité, je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette histoire, et on se retrouve dans quelques jours pour mon OS, et bientôt pour la collaboration que je vous ai promise depuis quelques mois avec Madoka (OS 6).**_

_**A bientôt!**_


End file.
